Luciernagas Bajo la Luna Llena
by GAASAITALEX234
Summary: Un Hechizo, Un Beso, Una dulce mirada y una Sonrisa basto y se perdio completamente.ItaxSakuxSasu.
1. Hechizo

**Hola como están espero que súper genial, este es mi segundo fic, espero que les guste y me dejen reviews por favor para saber que les parece la historia.**

_(dejen reviews plis) recuerdos._

(dejen reviews plis) presente

_**Luciérnagas Bajo la Luna Llena**_

"Ojala algún día pudieras ver lo que yo siento, aunque es inútil ya lo se, no me atrevo a decirte nada, ojala algún día pudieras descubrir que te amo hasta en mis sueños pero yo para ti no soy nada"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_**Hechizo"**_

Sakura: vaya, mañana por fin se casa Naruto, Hinata-chan debe de estar nerviosa.

Ino: si mira que no hacer despedida de soltera jejeje.

Sakura: Ino!

Ino: hablando de otra cosa, vas a aceptar la mision que te comento Tsunade-sama.

Sakura: no lo se aun Ino! No estoy muy segura.

Ino: pero que dices si es muy sencilla, vas haces lo que tienes que hacer y listo.

Sakura: pero son 6 meses fuera de la aldea, además yo…

Ino: no será que? No me digas que tienes miedo de que alguien te bese accidentalmente y se cumpla lo que te dijo aquella extraña chica que salvaste en el camino, no seas tonta, en serio le creíste?

Sakura: pero…..es que ella sabía muchas cosas y yo…

_Recuerdo….._

…_...Muchas gracias por salvarme de caer de ese árbol, Sakura-chan._

_Sakura: sabes mi nombre?_

…_..Yo se muchas cosas con solo ver a los ojos de las personas, por cierto soy Miharu (le sonrió) algunos me llaman la hechicera del destino pero tu puedes llamarme Miharu-chan; además déjame ver tu mano….ahhh ya veo entonces es verdad (la miro a la cara seriamente) Tu sufres mucho no es así, por un amor no correspondido verdad, además lo haz amado desesperadamente, lo haz esperado tanto para al menos conseguir una mirada de afecto. Es así o me equivoco Sakura-chan?  
_

_Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente sorprendida._

_De repente llega Ino…._

_Ino: Sakura estas bien?_

_Sakura: si no te preocupes Ino._

_Ino: mira que es nuestra mision juntas con Naruto después de tanto tiempo, ese baka se quedo dormido en el campamento y tu aquí haciendo no se que cosas y además…(pero se callo al ver a la chica que estaba al lado de Sakura, era una chica de cabello entre rojo y ocre, medio liso y medio ondulado atado en un coleta alta y flequillo corto al frente de ojos azul-verde, muy bonita además no parecía tener mas de 14 años) se dirigió a la chica: oye y tu quien eres?_

_Miharu pasando de la pregunta de Ino y dirigiéndose a Sakura: yo te ayudare._

_Sakura: de que hablas?_

_Miharu: déjame pagarte por lo que haz hecho por mi, si no fuera por ti hubiera caído de ese árbol sin darme cuenta porque me quede dormida. (le sonrió)_

_Sakura: no…no fue nada._

_Miharu toma la mano de Sakura, cierra los ojos mientras una luz aqua emana de su cuerpo: déjame hacer algo por ti……Desde hoy hasta el día en que el primer beso de un hombre recibas, este hechizo guié tu destino, esa persona se enamorara perdida y fielmente de ti, y tu de el, solo el amor mutuo verdadero sellara el hechizo bajo la luna llena y tu lo sabras._

_Ino: pero que coño?_

_Sakura no reaccionaba._

_Miharu: ya esta (le sonrió dulcemente) este es mi agradecimiento a ti Sakura-chan, que seas feliz. (y desapareció de un POOF)_

_Fin del recuerdo…_

Ino: Va! Solo era una mocosa impertinente, tenemos 19 años Sakura ya no es tiempo de creer en esas cosas, ahhhh(sonrisa burlona) o dime es que le estas guardando el beso a Sasuke-kun por si acaso, eh….eh.

Sakura sonrojada: este….yo no creo que resulte con el, porque desde que regreso del lado de orochimaru hace 3 años es mas frió conmigo, casi no lo veo con su trabajo de anbu, creo que sigue sin soportarme, además casi solo habla con Naruto o con Kakashi-sensei.

Ino: Sakura…

De pronto un sonido chillante en el intercomunicador(no se si se llama así, es lo que andan para comunicarse en las misiones) que aun andaban puesto en sus orejas, puesto que nada mas habían llegado a Konoha ellas habían ido a llevar el informe a Tsunade mientras que Naruto salio corriendo a su fiesta de despedida de soltero.

Sakura: Naruto BAKA! Volvió a dejar encendido el intercomunicador, voy a apagarlo.

Ino con cara de maldad y sonriendo con malicia: jejeje..hoy es su despedida de soltero no!

Sakura: si porque?

Ino: ósea que todos los chicos estarán con el.

Sakura: aja, y?

Ino: no te da curiosidad saber de que hablan? Ehh…ehhh

Sakura: no!

Ino: allí estará Sasuke-kun.

Sakura: bien.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras que en Ichiraku ramen restaurant (es que ha crecido mucho el lugar que hasta tiene bar y todo jajaja xD) se encontraban Sai, Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru y Chouji, Lee, Shino no fue porque estaba de mision con su padre.

Sai: va! Y yo que creí que habrían chicas haciendo streptease y toda la cosa.

Kakashi: que bueno que me imagine algo así y traje con migo mi nuevo volumen de icha icha .

Gotita tipo anime para todos los presentes.

Sasuke: lo que pasa es que el usuratonkachi le tiene miedo a su noviecita.

Naruto: yo no le tengo miedo si no mucho respeto a Hinata-chan, además a mi me vasta y me sobra pasar esta velada con mis amigos y comiendo ramen Dattebayo.

Kiba: bien dicho Naruto, tienes cara de tonto pero le eres muy fiel a Hinata.

Neji: mas te vale por que sino estate seguro que te torturaria hasta la muerte lentamente.

Gotita tipo anime para todos.

Naruto: esto….gulp…

Kiba: Jajaja tu no matas ni una mosca Neji, Ja! Es mas estoy seguro que hasta en tu casa quien lleva los pantalones es Ten Ten.

Todos menos neji: jajajajajaja

Neji: hmp! Se dio la vuelta enojado y se fue.

Kiba: ahora hablando de chicas jejejeje (mirada picara) les diré yo quien es el suertudo del año aquí mi amigo Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: ya van a empezar.

Lee: temari-san esta muy guapa.

Sai: eso es a lo que yo llamo una mujer de verdad.

Kakashi: tiene todo bien puesto en su lugar.

Naruto: pero es muy enojada.

Kiba: aunque todo lo que tiene , lo vale para aguantar lo que sea.

Sasuke: tengo que admitir que no esta mal.

Shikamaru: que problemáticos.

Chouji: quieres que nos vallamos.

Shikamaru: aja!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras que con Ino y Sakura….

Ino con una venita sobresaliendo en la frente: Temari, Temari, Ja no solo me quito a mi Shika-kun si no ahora están diciendo todos que es linda.

Sakura con una gotita en la frente: ya cálmate Ino.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siguiendo en Ichiraku ramen……

Kiba. Pero yo les voy a decir una cosa y no me la pueden negar….

Lee: que!

Naruto: aja!

Sasuke: Tsk! suéltalo de una vez….

Kiba: que la chica mas buenísima, hermosa y espectacular de toda Konoha en Yamanaka Ino.

Lee: si Ino es muy guapa, la llama de la juventud arde en ella.

Kakashi: hum pero tiene un carácter.

Sai: ah si veamos la señora belleza tiene unas (señalandose graficamente la parte superior del pecho y unos ….)

Golpe de todos para Sai por impertinente, dejándolo inconciente, y Kakashi le pidió a lee que lo ayudara a sacarlo del restaurant.

Naruto: para mi Hinata-chan es la más preciosa, además Ino es una gritona problemática como dice Shikamaru.

Sasuke: pues estoy de acuerdo Kiba tiene razón!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En donde Ino y Sakura escuchaban….

Ino: Kya…..oíste frentuda no solo mi chico perro y los demás creen que soy la más linda, si no también Sasuke-kun.

Sakura con cara triste: Sa…Sasuke-kun.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En Ichiraku ramen…

Sasuke: pero tengo que admitir también que no es mi tipo

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En donde estaban Ino y Sakura….

Caída tipo anime para Ino.

Y Sakura Inner: Ja! Comete eso Cerda!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba: pero desde ya les advierto que esa mujer es mía…será la futura señora Inuzuka.

Todos: si, si ya sabemos.

Lee: aunque la verdad yo creo que la flor más bella de Konoha es Sakura-san.

kakashi: si Sakura se ha puesto muy linda.

Naruto: Sakura-chan es preciosa casi como Hinata-chan, Dattebayo.

Kiba: hablando de Sakura? (vuele ve a ver a Sasuke) todos en Konoha y todos los fans del sasusaku afirman que regresaste solo para revivir el clan Uchiha con cierta bonita pelirosa.

Sasuke volteo la cara imperceptiblemente sonrojado: no se que hablas!

Kiba: ya venga hombre dinos la verdad si o no te mueven el tapete ciertos tiernos y hermosos ojos verde jade.

Naruto: si admítelo dobe! Di que estas locamente enamorado de Sakura-chan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Donde Sakura e Ino…..

Sakura e Ino escuchaban atentamente la respuesta.

Ino esperaba impaciente y alegre por saber si de una vez por todos su amiga/rival tendría una oportunidad con cierto guapísimo moreno de apellido Uchiha quien había sido el eterno amor desde la infancia de su amiga.

Mientras Sakura, esperaba hecha un manojo de nervios con esperanza saber su sasuke y ella podrían ser felices de una vez por todas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En Ichiraku ramen….

Después de un largo rato de espera……

Sasuke: no!

Kiba y naruto que eran los únicos que habían quedado: QUEEEEE!

Sasuke: que se equivocan yo no amo a Sakura, no me gusta para nada, ella es solo una compañera de equipo eso es todo(dijo esto sin volver la mirada a sus dos amigos, talvez tratando de ocultar que le había costado tanto pronunciar aquellas palabras y otra cosa mas).

**Fin del capitulo 1…**

**Dejen reviews porfis!!!!!**


	2. Sufrimiento

**Hola como están espero que súper genial, aquí les dejo el capitulo dos, dejenme reviews plis para saber que les parecio, agradesco de antemano los que me mandaron en el cap 1 y contestare los reviews en el cap. 3 mil gracias por todo.**

_Dejenme reviews por fis (pensamientos)_

Dejeme reviews por fis (presente)

_**Luciérnagas Bajo la Luna Llena**_

Me duele tanto el corazón, mi alma se hizo pedazos, quise hallar y no encontré la respuesta del porque no me puedes querer, yo nunca lo quise aceptar y al escucharte, en un segundo sin querer me perdí en silencio, Me Ahoga, Me hiere y Me duele, si tu no estas.-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" _**Sufrimiento"**_

Sakura abrió desmesuradamente los ojos e Ino creyó que se desmayaría, Sakura tenia la mirada perdida y así se quedo por un tiempo como fuera de este mundo.

Ino apago su intercomunicador, y tomo el de Sakura y lo apago también.

Sakura no reaccionaba, no hablaba, no respondía, no hacia nada, tenía abiertos los ojos pero parecía que no veía nada, Ino juraría que ni siquiera respiraba.

**Sakura POV.**

_Siento que mi mundo se hace pedazos, todo esto es tan doloroso, siento sangrar mi pecho pero se que aunque intente mirarme no habrá nada, mi corazón me duele tanto, lo siento totalmente destrozado y con el todas mis ilusiones , mi vida ya no tiene sentido y mi alma se seca lentamente……escucho la voz de Ino pero no se donde esta, Ino? no puede verme sufriendo, se preocupara mucho por mi, todo esto es demasiado doloroso para mi, no! no pienso involucrarla a ella en mi dolor, a ella no._

**Fin de Sakura POV.**

Ino: Sakura? Sakura estas bien?

Sakura parece reaccionar: ehhh!

Ino abrazo fuertemente a Sakura mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos, Sakura se quedo estática.

Ino: lo siento tanto Sakura, se que esto es doloroso te comprendo perfectamente, ya no importan nuestras diferencias yo estoy aquí, por dios grita, llora, desahógate con migo, yo estoy aquí, pero por favor (llora) no quiero verte mas así.

Sakura se separa de Ino y la mira a la cara: Gracias Ino, pero estoy bien, no te preocupes, algún día tenia que aceptarlo, me voy a casa.

Ino: no! No voy a dejarte sola, en estos momentos es mejor que te quedes en mi casa.

Sakura: No! (le sonrió) mil gracias Ino, pero yo solo quiero llegar a mi casa, estoy muy cansada, nos vemos mañana.

Ino: Sakura!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras dos jóvenes apuestos iban rumbo a sus hogares…

Naruto: oye Baka.

Sasuke: que quieres Dobe.

Naruto: era mentira lo que dijiste, no es verdad!

Sasuke: el que?

Naruto: lo de Sakura-chan.

Sasuke:……….

Naruto: yo se que mientes, he visto como la vez cuando ella sonríe, también te he visto mirándola mientras entrena y conozco perfectamente esas miradas porque es así como yo veo a Hinata-chan.

Sasuke volvió la cara a un lado: no se a donde quieres llegar con eso.

Naruto: que si sigues de orgulloso, y no le dices a Sakura-chan lo que sientes por ella, puede que cuando se te de la gana aceptar que la quieres, ella ya te habrá olvidado.

Sasuke:…….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de un rato Sasuke y Naruto se despidieron y cada quien se dirigió a su respectivo hogar.

De repente mientras un guapo moreno se dirigía a su casa, una persona se le atravesó en el camino.

Vos: Uchiha Sasuke!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto con Sakura.

Sakura llego a su casa, mientras entraba sentía como su cuerpo se volvía pesado, como constantemente aquellas palabras se repetían en su mente, _" no amo a Sakura", "no me gusta para nada"._

Dejo las llaves sobre la mesa, se sentó en el sillón de su ahora casa, estaba sola como siempre, desde que sus padres murieron hacia 2 años y a ella le toco vender su casa y residir en un pequeña casita lejos de todos los demás.

_Malditas aquellas palabras la estaban matando por dentro._

Y como si de repente reaccionara grito: PORQUE? Y las lágrimas se hicieron presentes cayendo como cataratas por sus ojos.

Sakura: PORQUE? PORQUE A MI NO PUEDE QUERERME? PORQUE SASUKE-KUN? ES QUE ACASO SOY TAN POCA COSA PARA TI, SI YO TE AMO, ME DUELE EL PECHO(sostuvo una mano en el), ME DUELE HASTA EL ALMA.

Se dejo caer al suelo de rodillas, cerro los puños y lo golpeo con fuerza, sin hacer uso de su chakra, dios como agradecía que nadie viviera cerca, para que nadie escuchara sus lamentos, grito todo lo que sentía contra el piso, hasta entradas las 2 de la madrugada.

Sakura no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero no le importaba, ya que se sentía muerta, sin corazón, sin alma, estaba sentada con la espalda recostada sobre la pared, con la cabeza gacha y sus ojos ensombrecidos.

Sakura repetía continuamente como en un trance: YO LO QUERIA TANTO, YO LO NECESITABA TANTO, YO LO AMABA TANTO, LO AMABA TANTO!.

Lo amaba tanto!, sus ojos hinchados y exageradamente rojos parecían no tener mas lagrimas pero entre mas repitiera sus lamentos, una que otra vez una lágrima brotaba de sus ya cansados ojos y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente…..

Sakura se levanto del piso de la sala, se dirigió a su cuarto, su cuerpo la guiaba pero la verdad parecía dirigirse allí por inercia..

Al entra se vio en el espejo de su tocador, sus ojos hinchados, su cara demacrada, agarro lo primero que encontró y lo lanzo contra el espejo rompiéndolo en mil pedazos, como se sentía ella.

Sakura: HARUNO SAKURA, ERES PATETICA.

Dijo esto mientras iba estrechando el ceño y en sus ojos se volvían a inundar de dolorosas lágrimas y como en su garganta se formaba un nudo amargo que no la dejaba respirar bien, callo de rodillas al suelo con los brazos y la cara sobre el colchón de su cama.

Sakura: POR ESO EL NO PUEDE QUERERTE, NO VALES NADA, ERES UNA MOLESTIA, ERES UNA NIÑA INMADURA, SOLO VE LO QUE HACES, ACEPTALO DE UNA VEZ, NO SIRVES PARA NADA HARUNO SAKURA.

Pero en eso su inner pareció reaccionar: Ya fue suficiente Sakura, ya basta, déjate de estupideces.

Sakura le contesto mentalmente: y tú que sabes, no te metas, es a mí a quien le duele, tú no puedes entenderlo.

Inner Sakura: y tu crees que a mi no me duele también, soy parte de ti recuerdas, pero sabes una cosa me duele mas verte así, levántate no es tu culpa, el no te corresponde eso es todo, debes de olvidarlo de una vez por todas, el no es para ti, es mejor ser fuerte y aceptarlo de una vez por todas no crees?, vamos levántate hoy se casa tu mejor amigo con una de tus amigas, no quieres que ellos te vean así no es cierto!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras en un lugar alejado de Konoha……

Base de Akatsuki, habían 3 chicas que parecían estar en una platica.

Deidara (aclaración en mi fic Deidara será una chica ok): Itachi-san es tan sexy.

La otra chica Akatsuki: si es perfecto.

Otra chica solo rodaba los ojos, resoplaba y negaba con la cabeza: Itachi-sempai no es ni para ti Deidara, ni para ti tampoco dijo refiriéndose a la otra chica Akatsuki.

Deidara: como lo sabes, Que lo haz adivinado? Mocosa entrometida, Acaso le haz leído la mano u otra de tus tonterías , ehhh Miharu-mocosa.

Miharu tapándose los oídos: no tengo porque decírtelo.

Deidara interesada: ehhh! Entonces lo haz hecho.

Miharu: a menos que me trates con propiedad como Miharu-Sama por favor! puede que te lo diga.

Deidara queriendo matar a Miharu pero siendo detenida por la otra chica: estas loca mocosa, te matare.

Deidara decía esto mientras Miharu le sacaba la lengua.

De repente aparece Itachi.

Itachi: hmp! Déjense de tonterías, Miharu tengo que hablar contigo.

Miharu lo ignoro.

Itachi: que vengas con migo, estupida niñata.

Miharu: no escuche bien mi nombre Itachi-san, pídelo por favor Miharu-sama o si prefieres Miharu-sensei, o no lo haré.

Itachi perdió la paciencia y la tomo del cuello de la capa de Akatsuki y se la llevo de allí arrastrada.

Chica Akatsuki: pobrecita.

Deidara: se lo merece, Itachi-san le bajara lo impertinente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miharu viendo discretamente la mano de Itachi.

Miharu POV.

_Ja! Si esa Deidara supiera que no he podido leerle la mano a Itachi-san ya quisiera ver su cara jajaja, hummm pero ahora que lo veo aprovechare que Itachi-san esta enfadado y distraído jejeje._

Fin del Miharu POV.

Miharu tomo la mano de Itachi quitándola del cuello de su bata de Akatsuki y la miro.

Miharu: _Interesante_, ya veo lo sabia!(dijo esto algo alto)

Itachi pareció reaccionar: pero que diablos crees que estas haciendo.

Miharu: pues yo nada Itachi-sempai (sonrió).

Itachi: que puedas leer mi mano, no significa que tus estupidos hechizos me hagan efecto.

Miharu sonriendo: eso ya lo se!

Itachi: borra esa estupida sonrisa de tu cara y dime donde demonios te metiste estos días, tenemos una misión recuerdas?

Miharu: tenía algo que hacer.

Itachi: el que?

Miharu: tanto te importo Itachi-san?

Itachi: hmp! No.

Miharu: entonces no preguntes (le sonrió de nuevo).

Itachi: tú y yo nos vamos directo a Konoha ahora mismo.

Miharu: si! Claro.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fin del segundo capitulo.**

**Dejenme reviews plis!!!!**


	3. Decisiones

Hola como estan espero que super genial, mil gracias por todos los reviews, aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo espero les guste okis y me dejen reviews para saber que les parecio y no se preocupen ya pronto empieza la accion ….

_(Dejenme reviews plis ) pensamientos_

(Dejenme reviews plis) presente.

_**Luciérnagas Bajo la Luna Llena**_

Me canse de estar luchando contra la corriente que me aleja de tu lado, es como una apuñalada en el pecho darme cuenta que el " Tu y Yo" nunca existió, es triste ya lo se, pero todo lo que pensé tener contigo, todo era mentira porque no puede ser, no puedes amarme y yo me perdí, ahora lo acepto me doy por vencida, ojala algún día te des cuenta cuanto te ame, que eres para mi, mi todo, pero la vida sigue y con el nuevas oportunidades, talvez algún día podré ser feliz aunque no sea junto a ti…….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Decisiones!!!!**_

Miharu: Itachi?

Itachi: que?

Miharu: que mentiroso eres.

Itachi: hmp.

Miharu: no se porque me mientes, si sabes que puedo darme cuenta, se perfectamente que no vamos para konoha, se que estamos huyendo y desertando de Akatsuki, pero lo que no se es porque me llevas contigo, se que podrías ser mi padre, pero tanto me quieres Itachi-san (le sonríe cínicamente)

Itachi con una venita en la frente: yo no podría ser tu padre, tengo 24 años mocosa, y solo te llevo conmigo porque ……hummm….bueno me das lastima.

Miharu sonríe: ah si! Y no será porque sabes, que si me quedo en Akatsuki, puedo ayudarles a encontrarte.

Itachi:hmp!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En Konoha…..

Sakura: felicidades Naruto, Hinata-chan que sean muy felices.

Hinata: gra….gracias Sakura-chan. (se abrazan)

Naruto: Sakura-chan que bueno que estas aqui, (la abraza) pero…… (se separa de ella)…Sakura-chan que te sucede.

Sakura sonriendo levemente: a mí! Nada , que podría pasarme.

Naruto: a mi no me engañas, Sakura-chan que te pasa?

Sakura: bueno….es que también venia a disculparme por no poder ir a la recepción de tu boda….es que…

Naruto y Hinata: porque?

Hinata: pe…pero tu eres la madrina Sakura-chan.

Sakura: lo se…lo siento yo(_no podría ver a Sasuke-kun, aun no me duele demasiado, ya no lo soporto mas, tuve que contenerme en la iglesia para no llorar pero ya no puedo mas_)……pero es que…

Naruto: es por Sasuke-baka no es así?

Sakura (con los ojos dilatados pero tratando de disimular): no! Es que….. me voy…. hoy mismo a una misión que me dio Tsunade-sama.

Naruto: Esa vieja como se le ocurre darte una misión justo hoy, cuando la vea me va a oír.

Sakura: No! No le digas nada, fui yo quien decidió que lo mejor era partir ahora mismo, (sonríe) así estoy de vuelta mas pronto.

Hinata: y cuanto tiempo te vas.

Sakura tristemente: 6 meses.

Naruto observando detenidamente el rostro de Sakura: Sakura-chan , vas a regresar?

Sakura: pero que dices, (le sonríe) claro que si, porque no lo haría, además cuando vuelva espero que me den la noticia que voy a ser tía, porque tu Naruto eres como un hermano para mi, y tu Hinata eres una de mis mejores amigas, se que serán muy felices, porque (una lagrima cae por sus mejias) lo de ustedes es "Amor Verdadero" y yo estoy feliz porque pude estar con ustedes hoy. (los tres se abrazan)

Naruto: Sakura-chan te vas a despedir de los demás.

Sakura: esto No! Quería ver si de favor ustedes podrían hacerlo por mi onegai, es que (_no podría despedirme de nadie, no quiero….no quiero ver a Sasuke-kun, me duele y si sigo mas aquí voy a llorar_) tengo nada mas tiempo para cambiarme y salir de la aldea.( se da la vuelta para irse)

Hinata: vue….vuelve pronto Sakura-chan.

Naruto: Sakura-chan cuídate.

Sakura los mira y sonríe mientras se despide con la mano: que sean muy felices….

Naruto: Sakura-chan…..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

mas tarde...

Mientras Sakura salía de la aldea sin mirar atrás, terminaba la fiesta de la boda de Naruto y Hinata, todos parecían ese día algo que decir……

un guapo moreno estaba muy pensativo.

Sasuke: _Que me pasa, siento algo extraño, ayer no pude dormir bien, todo por estar pensando en….. Tsk! Sakura…..no basta ella solo…..es una molestia_….además yo soy un vengador…..no tengo tiempo para sentimientos estupidos…..pero maldito Naruto….el….tiene razón…y ahora ella se va y yo….Tsk! …..bueno mejor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba iba encaminando a Ino a su casa………….

Kiba: Ino, estas bien?

Ino distraída: es solo…estoy preocupada por Sakura.

Kiba: porque?

Ino reaccionando sabia que no podía decirle a Kiba que ayer estuvieron oyendo todo lo que hablaban en la despedida de soltero de Naruto: ahhhh! Nada, nada jejejeje.

Kiba: Ino quiero pedirte algo?

Ino: ehhh! El que?

Kiba: quieres casarte conmigo?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari y Shika-kun (interrupción mia:me encanta decirle así a Shikamaru jajaja xD) discutían su futuro…..

Temari: Shika-kun y bien te vienes conmigo a la aldea de la Arena si o no? (amenazando con golpearlo con su abanico)

Shikamaru con una gotita en la cabeza: este…..que otra opción me queda.

Temari deja caer el abanico al suelo y abraza fuertemente a Shikamaru mientras sonríe.

Temari: por eso te amo tanto, Shika-kun.

Shikamaru sorprendido por los cambios de humor de su novia: (mujer problemática pero…) yo también te amo Temari, no importa donde estemos si estamos juntos, yo Amo todo lo que eres, para mi eres perfecta._ "Mi Perfecta Problemática"_

Temari se separa un poco y lo besa.

Temari: y para mi eres mi Vago Problemático Perfecto. "_ mi chico lagrimas"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata y Naruto, en la Noche de bodas…..

Hinata: crees que seremos felices…..Naruto-kun.

Naruto: claro que si, de hecho desde hace mucho soy feliz, desde el día en que mi preciosa Hinata-chan acepto casarse conmigo.

Hinata: Naruto-kun te….te amo (se sonroja fugazmente)

Naruto: yo también te amo Hinata (dice con vos sensual) y ahora…(la besa y la recuesta en la cama…..pero Hinata se pone roja como tomate y se desmaya) Hinata-chan….Hinata-chan….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6 meses y una semana después…………..

Todos tenían una vida hecha, bueno la mayoría.

en Konoha……………….

Cierto guapísimo Moreno se encontraba sentado en la rama de un árbol, estaba muy pensativo.

Sasuke: _Sakura……Sakura….porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, Tsk! Maldición todas las noches me torturas en sueños……porque…porque te extraño tanto…..porque me haces tanta falta…..es que….esa sonrisa…..esa dulce mirada……..maldición…..y ese usuratonkachi que me pasa fregando todo el tiempo_…..ya lo decidí no puedo mas….cuando….cuando vuelvas voy a hablar contigo…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la ciudad de la Frontera…….

Una jovencita parecía esta fastidiando a un guapísimo joven de cabello oscuro y largo amarrado en una coleta…..

Miharu: Itachi-san, Itachi-san (mientras jalaba un poco de su camisa) .

Itachi: que coño quieres…(_hay como me arrepiento de haberte traído conmigo, Tsk! Mocosa insoportable_)

Miharu: pero Itachi-san, quiero ir a la ciudad Costa Celeste, me lo prometiste, ehhh! Ehhh!

Itachi con una venita en la frente: ya deja de fregar! Esta bien te llevare.

Miharu parece sonreír era una sonrisa siniestra y extraña, levanto una ceja: _perfecto!_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Sakura: huffff! Bien ya estamos aquí, la ciudad Costa Celeste.

Sakura inner: ja! Ya era tiempo llevamos una semana viajando.

Sakura respondiendo mentalmente: oye tu crees que ya le llego el águila a Tsunade-sama con el pago por la misión.

Sakura inner: si es lo mas seguro, ojala lea tu petición de que no te busquen, lo bueno es que le avisaste , bueno le mentiste que habías encontrado un motivo para quedarte en la aldea del pájaro, así no te consideren traidora, pero creo que mandarle tu bandana fue extremo.

Sakura: acuérdate que decidimos desde hace 6 meses que cortaríamos todo de raíz no!, yo ya no tengo porque regresar, si se que están mis amigos pero ellos ya son felices, y no quiero que se preocupen mas por mi, y Sasuke-kun….. yo tengo que seguir adelante con mi vida ahora y recuerda que en esta ciudad dijeron que hay mucho trabajo mas con el festival de esta época…vamos buscar donde quedarnos y vamos a dar una vuelta al festival te parece….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 horas después….

Sakura Inner: Kawai….

Sakura: ves no será tan malo. Je!

Dice mientras va caminando distraída…..por otro lado una joven chica de cabello rojo-ocre y ojos azul-verde jalaba de su ropa a un guapo moreno de cabello largo negro e iban en la misma dirección de lado contrario, de pronto ….3,2,1 la chica de ojos azul-verde mete zancadilla a su acompañante quien tropieza con una hermosa pelirosa, acto siguiente cayendo al suelo sobre esa persona y en el momento en que sus cuerpos caen al suelo accidentalmente sus bocas se unen en un beso.

…….UPS….decía la chica oji azul-verde.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fin del capitulo3!!!**

**Dejen reviews plis!!!!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Mil gracias por los reviews……

katsura-chan Uchina : mil gracias por tus review, si sasuke-kun se debe de ver monisimo sonrojado pero tienes razon es muy orgulloso, espero te guste la historia y la sigas.

sakurass : muchas gracias por tu review.

mongaeminacook : muchas gracias por tus reviews amiga okis…ojala te siga gustando la historia.

Sam: ya pronto pasara todo eso amix, mil gracias por tu reviews.

miry-chan:gracias por tu review y si sasuke es muy orgulloso.

clea everlasting :gracias por tu review, y que lindo que te guste el Itasaku.

nadeshiko-uchiha: gracias por tu review, y si es algo complicado pero lo que hizo Miharu fue hacerle un Hechizo a Sakura por agradecimiento.

Uchiha javi : si pobre Sakura, es difícil reaccionar cuando amas a alguien de verdad y este no te corresponde y si tratare de actualizar todos los dias o al menos lo mas seguido posible.

LA CHICA BLACK-AND-WHITE: mil gracias por tu review, si sakura-chan toda ilusionada y el fiasgo que se llevo y si ya veras con Itachi-san se arreglaran las cosas , jejeje, aunque primero van a pasar muchas cosas tambien, espero jejeje.

Nebyura: si es bien cruel sasuke pero ni modo, mil gracias por tu review.

ROGUE AIKAWA: gracias por tu review, y que padre que te gusto la despedida de soltero de naruto es que no podia ser de otra manera, naruto es demasiado inocente para hacer otras cosas, y pienso que cuando ame de verdad a alguien le sera fiel y no tendra ojos para nadie mas.

Stellar Hime: que lindo que te paresca interesante el fic, mil gracias por tu review.

clea everlasting: si verdad pobre sakura-chan pero ya mejoraran las cosas, gracias por tu review.

angelito-bhrah: gracias por tu review.


	4. Tu

Hola como estan espero que super recontra genial, mil gracias por todos los reviews que me mandaron del 3er cap estoy tan contenta de que les guste mi historia, todos los reviews los contestare en el cap5 okis….

**Sorry que sea tan cortito este cap, talvez no llene mucho sus expectativas (es que no se siento que lo pude hacer mejor…(chibi gaasaitalex234 cara lloro: Snif..gomen…snif..gomen) pero es que recién ayer tuve un examen re-difícil y súper largo y siento frito el cerebro. Y para no dejarlas esperando coloque el cap. Espero les guste. Si tienen alguna sugerencia haganmelo saber en el review, si quieren algo en especial okis…..**

_(dejenme reviews plis) pensamientos_

(dejenme reviews plis) presente

_**Luciérnagas bajo la luz de la luna.**_

Me haces volar, me llevas por el cielo cubierto de estrellas, lo que me haces sentir no tiene comparación porque lo que me das es de lo mas profundo de tu corazón.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_**Tu"**_

Sus bocas se unieron en un dulce beso, lo único que Sakura pudo sentir fue como su cuerpo caía sobre el helado suelo, mientras alguien caía sobre ella, cerro los ojos y sintió una leve presión sobre sus labios que por un instante la saco completamente de este mundo y se sintió volando sobre el hermoso cielo bañado de estrellas, nada existía, no había nadie en su alrededor solo ella y quien la hacia sentir esas sensaciones.

_Un momento_…… 5 segundos mas tarde y fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, abrió los ojos y se encontró con dos hermosos ojos negros que la miraban sorprendido con algo de extrañes y un sentimiento de pena, no supo como reaccionar mas que sonrojarse como nunca lo había hecho.

Sus bocas se separaron, pero no sus miradas, hermosos ojos negros vrs. Bellos ojos jade ninguno de los dos sabia que decir. No sabía pero Sakura estaba segura que había visto esos ojos antes, talvez no en la misma perspectiva pero no podía estar equivocada y de pronto una imagen inundo su cabeza _"Sasuke-kun"_ no!

Sakura abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

Itachi solo la miraba, realmente no sabia que decir por primera vez en la vida el primogénito Uchiha se había quedado sin palabras, toda su mascara de frialdad se había derretido en un segundo en el momento en que sus labios se juntaron con los de esa persona y ahora no tenia ni idea que hacer y como no, si estaba sobre la hermosa chica de cabello rosado, con hermosos ojos verdes , tan dulces y tiernos que jamás había visto en nadie mas , sabia perfectamente quien era, la había visto antes, no era nada mas y nada menos que la compañera de equipo del kyubi y de su estupido hermano pequeño, la discípula de la Gondaime "Haruno Sakura"

Sakura: U…U..Uchiha Itachi.

Itachi:………

Sakura: Tu….. tú me tiraste.

Itachi: fue un accidente.

Sakura: Tu….por tu culpa Sasuke-kun ha sido muy infeliz…

Itachi: Cálmate todo el mundo nos esta viendo.

Sakura: además tú querías llevarte a Naruto…….Hayyyyy…. Tu….Akatsu…..

Pero algo no la dejo terminar ya que Itachi la beso de nuevo, Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida y como no era la segunda vez que…..

Sakura enojada y separando a Itachi de ella: Sácate de encima mió en este mismo instante pervertido.

Itachi no sabia porque la había besado de nuevo, la primera vez fue accidental pero lo que sintió al besarla lo había sacado del planeta, _además tenia que callarla de una forma u otra…..no podía permitir que llamara tanto la atención _se decia….el era un fugitivo podrían encontrarlo además….no podía matarla, porque atrás se había quedado aquel mal nacido miembro de Akatsuki, tenia que intentar de la primera manera que se le ocurrió no!

Itachi se separo de ella y se levanto, Sakura quedo sentada.

Itachi: hmp! Tú no te callabas y estabas llamando demasiado la atención, no se me ocurrió otra cosa que hacer…

Sakura señalando a Itachi: Tu….Tu….eres….

De pronto alguien se sumo a la amena plática que se estaba llevando.

……… La Luna Llena es bonita no crees Sakura-chan.

Sakura: ehhh…quien dijo eso.

……….. que ya no te acuerdas de mi Sakura-chan.

Itachi: Tsk!

De pronto apareció al lado de Itachi, quien mas la chica de ojos azul-verde . "Miharu"

Itachi se dio la vuelta para mirar a Miharu: Fuiste tú!

Miharu: ehhhh. Que hice yo Itachi-sempai.

Itachi: deja de hacerte la tonta…..se perfectamente que tu hiciste de las tuyas para que yo me cayera.

Miharu: ehhh a que te refieres..

Itachi con un venita en la frente: estupida niñata eres tan…..(tratando de contenerse mientras Miharu lo veía sonriendo)

Cuando Sakura vio Miharu algo vino a su mente y el recuerdo de cuando había conocido a la chica inundo sus sentidos.

"_El día en que el primer beso de un hombre recibas, esa persona se enamorara perdida y fielmente de ti, y tu de el, bajo la luna llena y tu lo sabrás"_

Sakura: Hechizo…….luna llena….be…be…beso (volvió la vista a Itachi que estaba a punto de ahorcar a Miharu)…..Tu (señalo a Itachi) abrió los ojos intensamente…..(y se desmayo)

Itachi y Miharu volvieron a ver a la pelirosa que estaba completamente tirada en el piso.

Itachi no entendía ni jota lo que había pasado , ni mucho menos lo que había dicho la pelirosa.

Mientras Miharu sonrió y le dijo a Itachi: que te parece si nos la llevamos a casa Itachi-san…..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fin del Capitulo 4.-**

"**dejenme reviews plis"**


	5. Besame

_**Hola como estan espero que super genial, mil gracias por todos los reviews, estoy tan contenta que les guste mi historia, tambien queria decirles que se que ayer dije que responderia los reviews en este capitulo pero sera en el siguiente ….gomen…pero es que apenas y tengo tiempo para poner este cap….espero que les guste y me dejen sus reviews para ver que les parecio okis….**_

**_(dejenme reviews plis) recuerdos_**

_(dejenme reviews plis) pensamientos _

(dejenme reviews plis) presente

**_Luciérnagas bajo la Luna Llena_**

No se cuanto tiempo pero siempre te estuve esperando, eres exactamente como te soñe, besame no importa la razon , besame con todo tu corazon y llevame volando hasta alcanzar el sol, la luna y las estrellas, dejame sentir que sientes lo mismo que yo…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_**Besame"**_

Sakura: ehhhh!

……ya era hora que despertaras..

Sakura: como?

…….llevas casi todo un día dormida.

Sakura: tu…en…entonces no fue un sueño……ehhhh y donde estamos.

Miharu: obvio que no fue un sueño, y pues estamos en nuestra casa.

Sakura: nuestra casa?

Miharu: va! La casa de Itachi-san y mía , bueno y si tu quieres también ahora sera la tuya.

Sakura: como? Porque me han traído aquí?

Miharu: para no hacerte el cuento largo, Itachi-san dijo que en la Ciudad Costa Celeste era muy peligroso para que una chica como tu ande sola por alli, puede que haiga mucho trabajo pero la mayoría no son lugares apropiados para alguien como tu me entiendes.

Sakura: alguien como yo a que te refieres?

Miharu: no me malinterpretes (sonríe) a lo que me refiero es que eres una chica dulce, tierna y linda e inocente y la Ciudad Costa Celeste emmm bueno dejémoslo que no es para ti. Además sabemos perfectamente que huiste de konoha, nosotros somos desertores de Akatsuki, así que te quedas con nosotros?

Sakura: ehhh! Pero ….pero….Uchiha Itachi, es…un asesino…mato a todo su clan, es un criminal de rango S.

Miharu la mira seriamente: estas segura de que eso es verdad?

Sakura: porque lo dices?

Miharu: le has preguntado alguna vez…..si lo que dicen de el es verdad?

Sakura: pero en Konoha esta considerado como un criminal de alto rango, además Sasuke-kun lo vio.

Miharu: que vio, su clan muerto? O a Itachi-san asesinándolos?

Sakura: bueno es que…

Miharu: si quieres irte vete eres libre nosotros no te retendremos contra tu voluntad, pero eso si que las apariencias no te engañen…..la verdad es que (fija la vista en la ventana) Itachi-san es un buen tipo, es muy amable aunque no lo demuestre además que se preocupa por los demás.

Sakura: pero…..

Miharu: ya te dije si quieres irte, puedes hacerlo.

Sakura: pero y mis cosas están en la ciudad Costa Celeste.

Miharu toma una pequeña maleta y la alza para que Sakura la vea: te refieres a esto.

Sakura: ehhh como?

Miharu: Itachi-san fue por ella ayer por la noche.

Sakura: pero como supieron, donde?

Miharu saca una pequeña tarjeta: esto estaba en tu Yukata y pues ya sabes lo demás listo, y entonces que dices te quedas con nosotros o te vas?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Itachi regreso a la pequeña cabaña en la ciudad de la Frontera, se encontró con todo ordenado y la mesa servida y a Sakura saliendo de la cocina con un delantal rosa, algo que lo hizo sonrojarse fugazmente.

Itachi: y esto porque?

Sakura: esto….Itachi.

Itachi: hummm

Sakura: a…arigato, por traerme con ustedes, ya Miharu-chan me explico lo que paso.

Itachi: hmp! No te importa quedarte en la misma casa de un criminal asesino como yo?

Sakura: no! Además si eres o no un asesino es porque tu tuviste tus motivos y no tengo porque decirte nada sobre ello. Pero de verdad muchas gracias por dejarme quedarme con ustedes.

Itachi se sonrojo de nuevo un poco (casi ni se notaba): No…no fue nada. Además eres amiga de la niña y eres medico no!

Sakura le semi sonrió, lo miro a los ojos y la verdad es que Itachi no le había parecido mala persona desde la primera vez que lo vio, es mas no sintió miedo cuando se lo encontró esta vez, solo sabia que era malo por sus antecedentes en Konoha y por el afán de querer asesinarlo de Sasuke-kun…._"Sasuke-kun"_ pensar ese nombre aun le causaba un inmenso dolor y como no! como olvidar que la persona mas importante para ti no te corresponde en lo mas mínimo; pero al recordar que Itachi la había besado, se dio cuenta que no le parecía tan mala idea enamorarse del moreno que tenia en frente, es mas el motivo por el que se había desmayado la noche anterior era por que jamás pensó que su primer beso se lo daría a un chico tan atractivo como Uchiha Itachi.

Sakura le extendió la mano a Itachi: si no te molesta, podemos intentar llevarnos lo mejor posible…

Itachi mirando la mano de Sakura: si…..

Sakura quería trabajar de algo para contribuir en los gastos de su ahora casa pero Miharu-chan le había convencido que Itachi y ella tenían suficiente dinero de las misiones que habían tenido en Akatsuki y que no debía preocuparse por ello, entonces Itachi le había propuesto a Sakura que si tan mal se sentía sin hacer nada que se hiciera cargo de la casa, mientras el se haría cargo de los gastos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 mes después…..

Ya era habitual mirar a Sakura sonriendo mientras cocinaba, también se podía ver una que otra vez a Itachi tratando de pescar en el rió cerca de la cabaña y a una pequeña chica burlándose de el.

En este tiempo Sakura se dio cuenta que todo lo que le habia dicho Miharu era verdad, Itachi era muy amable almenos trataba de serlo con ella, se llevaban muy bien, no fue tan mala y loca la idea de quedarse con ellos, Y Una que otra vez Sakura se sonrojaba al mirar al guapo moreno primogénito Uchiha sin camisa, o recién duchado, como lo miraba, como se fijaba perfectamente en todo, su cabello largo, su perfecto cuerpo, sus hermosos ojos, su sonrisa, su boca,"sus labios"(_se sorprendía pensando en como seria si el la besara de nuevo_) y siempre que el la miraba ella le sonreía dulcemente.

mientras que por la mente del moreno solo pasaba la imagen de la chica pelirosada sonriéndole dulcemente un poco sonrojada a veces, o mirándole retadoramente cuando hacia algo que a ella no le parecía, o cuando iban de paseo por la ciudad los 3 juntos, se sentía tan bien. Y descubrió que poco a poco, día tras día que pasaba con ella lo habían hecho cambiar de sobremanera hasta le había tomado cariño a la mocosa de Miharu y se dio cuenta que ya no podría vivir sin ella, sin Haruno Sakura.

Un buen día……..

Sakura: Miharu-chan a donde vas?

Miharu: este yo…..humm….tengo algo personal que hacer Sakura-chan (le sonrió), quédate aquí y prepárale algo delicioso para cenar a Itachi-san oki-doki. Cambio y fuera y desapareció de un POOF.

Sakura negaba con la cabeza y se decía Miharu-chan esta en esa edad.

Cuando Itachi regreso de recoger leña, se fijo que había algo extraño, la mocosa no había salido a esperarlo para colgársele y molestarlo un buen rato, entro en la casa, miro la mesa hecha y vio que solo habían 2 lugares, se dirigió a la cocina y allí vio a dueña del 99 por ciento de sus pensamientos, tan bella, tan increíblemente sexy que se veía con ese delantal rosa, tan dulce, y empezó a vagar en su mente i_maginándosela esperándole todos los días en la puerta con los brazos abiertos y el podría abrazarla y también besarla, como había estado deseándolo desde que la beso aquel día en Costa Celeste._

De pronto una vos lo saco de sus pensamientos…

Sakura: que bueno que ya llegaste Itachi, ya casi esta la comida.

Itachi: ehhhh! Luego despabila: ah si! Oye por cierto donde esta la mocosa.

Sakura: dijo que ella tenía algo personal que hacer.

Itachi: ahhhh! _Ósea que estaban solos _(Itachi se sonrojo un poco al recordar lo que hace un momento paso por su mente)….bien (se acerco a ella)…quieres que te ayude en algo.

Sakura algo nerviosa por la cercanía del moreno: ehhhh! No…..ya casi esta todo esto…espérame en la mesa si!

Itachi se dio la vuelta: como quieras!

Sakura soltó un suspiro que llevaba conteniendo desde que escucho a Itachi entrar por la puerta.

5 minutos mas tarde…..

Sakura se dirigía a la mesa con el recipiente que contenía la comida, Itachi estaba en la mesa algo perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando la miro se levanto inmediatamente para ayudarle.

Itachi: déjame ayudarte.

Sakura: esta bien.

Cuando Itachi tomo el recipiente, accidentalmente sus manos rozaron con las de Sakura lo que provoco el sonrojo en ambos y sus miradas se cruzaran.

Sakura: emmmm! Vamos a comer no!

Itachi : si!

Sakura iba a retirar las manos del recipiente e Itachi la miro mas intensamente, luego reaccionando tomo el recipiente y lo dejo rápidamente en la mesa.

Sakura se quedo allí parada pensando algo, esa mirada de Itachi la había nockeado, se acerco a Itachi..

Sakura: Itachi.

Itachi se dio la vuelta para mirarle: si!

Sakura mirando fijamente los labios de Itachi por un instante y luego dirigió su vista a los ojos de el guapisimo Uchiha mayor: Yo…..esto...prométeme que no te enojaras conmigo pase lo que pase o haga lo que haga.

Itachi: a que te refieres?

Sakura: solo prométemelo!

Itachi: claro! Yo no podría enfadarme contigo pero….

Algo lo dejo sin habla Sakura se le había acercado demasiado...

Sakura: Yo…..Itachi discúlpame pero ya no lo soporto más…

…y antes de arrepentirse de cualquier cosa cerro sus labios con los de Itachi en un beso, por un instante pensó en retirarse pero al sentir que Itachi correspondía el beso y lo profundizaba cerro los ojos mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Itachi y sentía como Itachi la abrazaba por la cintura.

Después de un rato se separaron para tomar aire, totalmente sonrojados y se veían fijamente.

Sakura: yo... Itachi lo siento..

Pero Itachi la callo de otro beso mientras la hacia retroceder hasta llegar a la pared mas cercana, donde aprisiono a Sakura mientras la abrazaba y besaba intensamente.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En Konoha….

NOOOOOOOOO!...gritaba un guapo moreno despertandose totalmente alterado y sudado, acababa de tener una pezadilla espantoza…

Sasuke algo agitado aun por su pezadilla: Sa….Sakura.

Sasuke habia soñado con Sakura, ella se encontraba esperando y sonriendole a alguien que acababa de llegar, todo iba bien cuando de pronto a quien habia estado sonriendole Sakura, no era nada mas y nada menos que su Hermano mayor y este se acercaba a ella y ella le recibia de un cariñoso beso.

Sasuke: no…..no…calmate solo fue una pezadilla.

No hacia mas de dos dias habia regresado de una mision de rango A, que le habian asignado desde hacia un mes, y lo primero que hizo cuando vio a su mejor amigo fue preguntar por Sakura. Y recordo lo que el le habia dicho.

Recuerdo..

**_Sasuke: Usuratonkachi….callate y dime ya esta de vuelta Sakura o saben algo de cuando regresa?_**

**_Naruto: que?...es que ahora te importa._**

**_Sasuke: hmp! Responde si o no?_**

**_Naruto: pues siento decirte señor orgullo, que una semana después de que te fuiste a esa mision llegaron noticias de Sakura-chan y…..(no sabia si decirle o no a su amigo)_**

**_Sasuke algo impaciente: Y?_**

**_Naruto: Sakura-chan no va a volver….._**

**_Sasuke algo asustado: como? Le paso algo o que?_**

**_Naruto: No, ella esta bien….segun la carta que mando……..Sakura-chan dijo que no va a regresar, renuncio a ser ninja de Konoha y pidio….pidio que no la buscaran._**

**_Sasuke abrio intensamente los ojos visiblemente afectado._**

**_Naruto: lo siento Sasuke-teme…….pero hoy si la perdiste….la perdiste para siempre._**

**_Fin del recuerdo…_**

Sasuke: Porque Sakura? Porque ahora? Que te retiene en la aldea del pajaro? Acaso encontraste a alguien mas a quien querer? Y…..(parecio aguantar un sollozo) y yo…..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fin del capitulo 5**

**Dejenme Reviews por fis!!!!!! **


	6. No hay Marcha Atras

Hola como están amixs, espero que súper genial, perdón la demora de poner el cap, es que he estado muy ocupada, gaasait solloza: snif…pero quien me manda a tomar clases extra para adelantar….snif…snif quiero vacaciones….. bueno siguiendo con la historia mil gracias por los reviews, espero que les guste este cap aunque **Advertencia: contiene LEMON, **espero lo disfruten…

_**(déjenme reviews plis) recuerdos**_

_(déjenme reviews plis) pensamientos _

(déjenme reviews plis) presente.

_**Luciérnagas bajo la Luna Llena**_

No se si sera correcto , pero quiero darte todo de mi ahora, se que correspondes mis sentimientos eso me hace feliz, no me arrepentire jamas de entregarme hoy a ti, porque llenas mi mundo de sensaciones nuevas y por que por fin me siento correspondida.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_**No hay Marcha Atrás"**_

Y de repente Sakura sintió en todos sus sentidos como le llamaban con un tono de vos que denotaba tristeza y de pronto reconoció esa vos y una lagrima cayo por su mejilla mientras en su mente resonaba un nombre "Sasuke-kun"

Itachi abrió los ojos un instante y se dio cuenta que Sakura estaba llorando, eso le causo un sentimiento inexplicable de angustia que podría haber el hecho mal para que Sakura estuviese llorando talvez el….

Itachi: Sakura, perdóname.

Sakura abrió los ojos derramando unas lágrimas: como?

Itachi: discúlpame yo, me sobrepase contigo, lo siento mucho yo….me deje llevar….y no quise que en ningún momento te sintieras presionada a algo que no quieras hacer.

Sakura reaccionando y dándose cuenta que estaba llorando: ehh! No!

Itachi: yo no quiero obligarte a nada Sakura…..yo….(bajo la mirada y guardo silencio por un momento y luego miro de nuevo Sakura) es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, gracias por la cena pero creo que será mejor que la guarde, (tomo las cosas y las retiro de la mesa dirigiéndose a la cocina para guardarlas, volvió la vista a Sakura de nuevo)..Yo de verdad lo siento.

_Sakura Inner: que papito tan comprensivo, están lindo, vamos Sakura déjate de estupideces y dile que no fue por eso._

_Sakura: que no escuchaste ese lamento….era Sasuke-kun lo siento aquí dentro (se toco el pecho) sonaba tan triste y yo…._

_Sakura Inner (ya cabreada): ya vasta con Sasuke-kun, lo que escuchaste te lo imaginaste estas loca o que, Ja! Hasta crees que ese aun se acuerde de ti, si ha de estar feliz de haberse sacado de encima a una molestia como el nos decía. Vamos Sakura mira lo que tienes enfrente dios mira que bello, además no te engañes y no me digas que no sientes algo por "Itachi papito, bebe precioso-kun", además date cuenta el si te corresponde._

_Sakura: ya lo se pero….es que yo…estoy confundida, por un lado Sasuke-kun fue el amor de mi vida y lo sabes es difícil olvidarlo, aun me duele , pero por otro lado (su mirada se ilumino cuando vio pasar de nuevo a Itachi cerca de ella, el la miro ella ni se había movido desde donde la había dejado)………"Itachi" suspiro Sakura totalmente hipnotizada, el es, ..Yo lo……_

_Sakura Inner: si nosotras lo…._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Mientras en la Salida de Konoha esa misma noche…

Un chico rubio, de mirada azul y de rostro inocente se hallaba junto a un moreno de mirada fría.

Naruto: para que me llamaste.

Sasuke: voy a ir a buscar a Sakura.

Naruto: nani?...sabes lo que estas diciendo…..si te vas de nuevo, te condenaran por traición a Konoha por segunda vez……además la vieja dijo, que dejáramos en paz a Sakura-chan.

Sasuke: yo hable con la quinta.

_**Recuerdo….**_

**_Sasuke: Hokage-sama disculpe la hora, nada mas solicito me conceda permiso para ir a la aldea del pájaro por unos días._**

**_Tsunade: la aldea del pájaro…..ah ya veo….quieres ir a buscar a Sakura…te preocupas por ella…...porque te importa ahora Sasuke._**

_**Sasuke sonrojado imperceptiblemente y mirando a otro lado: es solo que……quisiera que estuviera de nuevo en su aldea natal, con sus amigos y la gente que la quiere.**_

_**Tsunade lo miro por un momento mientras meditaba algo: bien….tienes mi permiso**_

**_Sasuke pareció sonreír bueno la misma imperceptible sonrisa de siempre: gracias Hokage-sama. Y se dio la vuelta para irse pero la vos de Tsunade lo hizo detenerse._**

**_Tsunade: Sasuke quiero pedirte algo……llévate a Naruto contigo, para que te ayude a convencer a Sakura y la traigan de vuelta._**

_**Sasuke: Hmp! Asintiendo…**_

_**Fin del recuerdo**_

Sasuke: y eso fue lo que paso.

Naruto: ósea Baka…que me haz despertado para que nos vayamos hoy mismo tras Sakura-chan…..lo hubieses dicho antes, espérame aquí en 10 minutos vuelvo con mi maleta hecha, solo déjame avisarle a Hinata-chan.

Sasuke: date prisa Usuratonkachi.

El guapo moreno estaba decidido a salir a buscar a Sakura a la aldea del pájaro esa misma noche.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras que en otro lugar……….

Itachi: Sakura te pasa algo…no te haz movido…ve a dormir.

Sakura: este…yo Itachi…

_Sakura Inner: vamos díselo_

Sakura:queria decirte que no fue porque me sintiera presionada ni nada, es que yo, me recordé de algo que me hacia daño eso es todo.

Itachi: tú te acordaste de el no es cierto?

Sakura: ehhh!

Itachi: se que estuviste enamorada de Sasuke, y aun no puedes olvidarlo no es cierto (dijo con tristeza).

Sakura: eso no es verdad, si…si me duele….pero

Itachi: no te preocupes yo lo entiendo, es solo que yo……

Sakura: Tu?

Itachi: yo te …..Buenas noches Sakura. Y se retiro a su habitación.

Sakura: buenas…noches(dijo tristemente)

_Sakura Inner: ves como lo arruinaste todo…."so….BAKA" corre idiota detenlo y dile lo que sientes ahora mismo._

Sakura: si!

Sakura corre y alcanza a Itachi lo toma del brazo: Itachi espera.

Itachi algo sorprendido se da la vuelta para mirarle: ehhh! Sakura?

Sakura: Sasuke-kun ya no me importa, el…el no quiso quererme a demás ahora….(se pone de puntillas y toma con ambas manos el rostro de Itachi y lo besa mientras cierra los ojos)… yo te quiero Itachi (dice entre el dulce beso que le daba)

Itachi sonrió mientras le correspondía el beso: yo también te quiero Sakura.

Sakura abrió desmesuradamente los ojos mientras su Inner brincaba de alegría_: nos corresponde decían ambas._

Sakura pensó algo sabia que era algo apresurado, sabia que talvez no era correcto, pero cuando vio la cara de Itachi triste mientras le confesaba que el sabia que ella había amado a Sasuke, se sintió desecha, y había tomado una decisión, sabia que después de esto no habría marcha atrás, pero no iba a arrepentirse, eso le decía su corazón que latía a mil por hora en ese momento al estar al lado de Itachi.

Sakura separándose de Itachi: yo…quiero estar contigo Itachi.

Itachi: estas segura, si tu no quieres no hay problema.

_Sakura Inner: Kya……esta es nuestra oportunidad, por fin vamos a saber que se siente._

_Sakura: que te pasa va a pensar que somos unas pervertidas._

_Sakura Inner: vamos, recuerda que siempre quisimos saber como era….Kya me muero por estar con Itachi-kun._

Sakura sonrojada: es que si quiero.

Se miraron y se fundieron en un tierno beso que cada vez fue haciéndose mas pasional, sakura se aparto y tomo la mano de Itachi poniéndola sobre su pecho.

Sakura: Itachi lo sientes.

Itachi asintió.

Sakura abrazo a Itachi : mi corazón solo late por ti ahora, Itachi hazme tuya.

Itachi la miro tiernamente y pensó en algo ; Pero ese no era momento de pensar, el no podía rechazar esa invitación, fue lo que siempre quiso desde que la beso y no solo por el hecho de tener sexo, de verdad la quería , además deseaba descubrir por primera vez que era hacer el amor con alguien a quien realmente quería y lo quería , nunca había sentido nada parecido por nadie además ansiaba regalarle toda su pasión y su afecto en un calido abrazo y en una conjunción interminable de sus cuerpos.

Itachi: Sakura.

Sakura lo beso y en ese momento sintió como los brazos de Itachi se deslizaron bajo ella , Sakura trenzo los brazos por el cuello de el y lo beso de nuevo y el la llevo alzada hasta su cuarto, la bajo delicadamente al suelo, y sin decir nada mas siguieron besándose apasionadamente, se detuvieron para tomar aire y se miraban intensamente, Sakura lo deseaba tanto, lo quería tanto, lo necesitaba tanto en ese momento e inconcientemente ella había deseado tanto ese momento como estaba segura que lo había estado deseando el...

Sus cuerpos comenzaron a debatirse presas de la pasión, Itachi la besaba, pero su pasión no lo inducía a acelerarse, era muy cuidadoso con ella, casi como si pensara que podía dañarla con su roce, ella se entregaba a sus besos como si estuviera hambrienta de ellos, iba a hacerse mujer en los brazos de un hombre que quería y que la quería.

Con suma delicadeza Itachi le abría uno a uno los botones de la blusa a Sakura, quien comenzaba a respirar agitadamente, y deslizo la falda de Sakura hasta el piso y así la tomo entre sus brazos de nuevo y la poso delicadamente en la cama..Donde le retiro el resto de ropa que aun le quedaba a Sakura.

Y allí frente a sus ojos estaba esa visión celeste, el cuerpo de ella que ante sus ojos era perfecto, su vientre plano, sus pronunciados pechos que lo invitaban a la lujuria...la contemplo lleno de ilusión y amor para luego embriagarse con el sabor de sus senos jugosos, lo que le arranco un gemido de felicidad a Sakura de los labios.

Lentamente ella, le abrió la camisa enseñándole que lo quería tan desnudo como estaba ella, necesitaba el rose de su piel con la suya, el calor vital de su caricia, el así lo entendió y se desvistió totalmente , Sakura estaba un poco asustada no podía negarlo , pero esa era la sensación que menos le preocupaba, lo que realmente le perturbaba era el ritmo de su corazón y su propio cuerpo que estaba al borde del limite de las sensaciones, cada beso que el le daba la hacia retorcerse de placer y ella lo besaba con igual impulso, le besaba el contorno de la oreja dejando que Itachi escuchara los gemidos propios de su excitación, entonces en un instante Itachi se desapareció de su vista dibujando un camino entre sus pechos hasta bajar al torrente de su feminidad, Sakura se sintió avergonzada, pero el estrepitoso placer que el rocé de los labios de el en su intimidad provocaba la hizo librar uno que otro grito que denotaba la intensidad de esa experiencia hasta ahora nueva para ella, sintió las piernas temblorosas y sin fuerza mientras su cuerpo se eclipsaba convulsivamente invadido de sensaciones nuevas, entonces mientras ella salía de su clímax, sintió como el la invadía y se introducía lenta y satisfactoriamente en ella, impidiéndole respirar, este era el momento decisivo y Sakura lo sabia, estaba a un paso de ser de Itachi para siempre.

El torrente sanguíneo de Itachi fluía con su intensidad, era la mejor experiencia de su vida, Sakura no hacia gala de grandes movimientos pero respondía con intensidad y ese toque de ingenuidad lo tenia extasiado, preso de amor y deseo , necesitaba que ella lo envolviera en sus entrañas, sentir su calor, vestirse de ella, pero no quería llegar al placer liquido rápidamente por eso su ingreso en ella fue lento y calculado reteniendo el aire para no volcarse en un intrépido manantial, cuando sus fuerzas casi lo abandonaban mientras se introducía en ella se encontró con algo que le impedía el paso la miro a los ojos y sus ojos se humedecieron de amor, era el primer hombre en su vida, Sakura era suya, Ahora era su mujer, lo que lo lleno de alegría nunca pensó merecer a un ser tan divino como lo era Haruno sakura.

Sakura también lloro mientras veía como dos lagrimas rodaban por las mejillas de Itachi, lo miro con ternura.

Sakura: que sucede?

Itachi: no te merezco.

Pero ella no lo dejo seguir hablando porque lo silencio con un beso y con una flexión a sus caderas repitió la invitación, Sakura estaba dispuesta a darle el ultimo recodo de su inocencia a Itachi porque así lo había decidido su corazón.

Lentamente Itachi retomo su tarea y se introdujo lentamente para no inflingirle dolor, ella dio un pequeño grito y el miro con un cierto orgullo el pequeño rastro de sangre que había liberado, casi no sintió como las uñas de ella se enterraron en sus brazos ante el dolor que suavemente se fue desvaneciendo ante la caricia que la virilidad de el le imprimía internamente, mientras su cuerpo se recuperaba del dolor e intensificaba la pasión , mientras pasaban los segundos y el dolor de Sakura fue cediendo Itachi se hizo mas impetuoso y ya no fue dueño de si , el cóctel de tantas sensaciones lo aparto de la realidad y empezó a moverse mas rápido y desinhibido, logrando que Sakura gimiera apresuradamente, casi como si estuviera en medio de un ataque de asma, la pasión aumento y sus cuerpos cedieron ante el deseo elevando un grito, mientras ella se debatía bajo su cuerpo y el erupcionaba dentro de ella para luego caer extenuado sobre su cuerpo susurrando un calido.

Itachi: Te quiero Haruno Sakura, mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fin del Capitulo 6.-**

**Déjenme Reviews Porfis!!!!!!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gracias a todos los reviews que me han enviado las quiero mucho…**

MONGALOL : que lindo que te gusta la historia amix, y muchas gracias por tus reviews.

sakurass : gracias por tus reviews amix y que bueno que te gusto el cap 4 y si pobre Sasu en el cap 5 hecha de menos a Saku-chan.

katsura-chan Uchina : gracias por tus reviews y si Sakura tiene mucha suerte porque la beso Itachi-kun, y créeme que la besara mucho más jejeje.

Ryuusei no Sakura: yo también soy Sasusaku fan amix, y me encantan los fics cuando los dos hermanos Uchiha están enamorados de Saku-chan, como este, que lindo que te gusto el fic. y tienes razón todo lo que pasa Sasu no es mas que su culpa por Baka….Sasuke con una cierra eléctrica apuntando a Gaasait: A quien coño le estas diciendo Baka, así que tu también empiezas con eso…..GaaSait: esto….yo….Sasuke: ahora sabrás de mi Ira…Gaasait: auxilio…..

marion-asakura : gracias por tus reviews y me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic amix.

tenshihime-raven : yo también envidio a Saku-chan por ser besada por Itachi-kun, mil gracias por tu review.

Nebyura : si Miharu-chan ni lenta ni perezosa, verdad con sus ideas jajaja, gracias por tu review, y si Sasu tendrá que hacer algo si quiere recuperar a Saku-chan, aunque quien sabe si ya sea algo tarde para eso, pero quien sabe todo puede suceder.

clea everlasting : si Sasu va a sufrir mucho cuando vea que todo lo que teme es realidad.

ROGUE AIKAWA: se que es difícil amix decidirse por dos papacitos hermosos como los Uchiha Brother's . y si pobre Sasu hoy que se dio cuenta de lo que siento por Saku-chan puede que sea demasiado tarde. Y mil gracias Feliz Navidad a ti también y feliz año nuevo y que te la pases súper recontra genial al lado del tus seres queridos…

Sam: ya casi amix sucederá esto, y ni te imaginas como se va a enterar.

Haruno Sukura: que lindo que te guste la historia amix, y yo también amo a Itachi-kun

miry-chan: si pobre Sasu, pero ni modo Itachi-kun es irresistible .

nadeshiko-uchiha : si por fin se besaron , ya no aguantaron los impulsos es que vivir juntos ufffff y gustándose es difícil resistirlo. Y si pobre Sasu pero es su culpa por orgulloso y por Ba…. Sasuke aun con su cierra eléctrica: ni te atrevas…..Gaasait con una gotita en la frente: si!

Barby : te gusta que Sasu sufra por Saku-chan, bueno aunque suene cruel tienes razón se lo merece, por haber tratado mal a Saku-chan, pero también es tan lindo y pobrecito.

angelito-bhrah: si pobre Sasu pero ni modo.


	7. Noticias

Hola como están espero que súper genial , de antemano **_"Feliz Navidad" a todos_**, mil gracias por los reviews, espero les guste este cap y me dejen sus reviews para saber que les pareció, espero que por haberme retrasado un poco no me caiga cierta maldición que me dijeron por ahí, también quería aclarar alguito porque por allí me dijeron que no se imaginaban a Itachi-kun con lagrimas en los ojos, bueno pues a eso si es algo raro, pero yo pienso que por mas fría y calculadora que sea una persona, cuando se enamora de verdad si que da un cambiaso, y puede llegar a atesorar divinamente a su persona amada, se porque se los digo. Bueno hay les dejo el cap . para que lo disfruten…. Las quiero un montón. Ah! por cierto contestare los reviews en el siguiente cap….okis.

**ADVERTENCIA: LEMON POR MONTONES jajajaja xD**

_(Déjenme reviews por fis) pensamientos_

(Déjenme reviews por fis) presente

**_Luciérnagas bajo la Luna Llena.-_**

Dame razones para vivir, lléname de ti, ayúdame a guiar mi destino y se que contigo a mi lado, será suficiente, porque desde ahora mi camino y el tuyo serán uno solo.-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_**Noticias"**_

A la mañana siguiente……

Dos jóvenes mantenían una seria conversación mientras estaban acostados en la cama de uno de ellos con la vista fija en el techo.

Itachi: y eso fue lo que paso.

Sakura: cuando piensas comunicar esto a Konoha, cuando se lo vas a decir a Sasuke-kun.

Itachi: yo la verdad no se…..jamás se lo había contado a nadie me entiendes, nunca creí que fuera necesario…………ya todos tienen una imagen de mi…………y la verdad no me importa.

Sakura: pero…..(se volteo hacia el preocupada)…así te evitarías muchos problemas, ya no serias un criminal fugitivo….yo (lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos)…..yo no quiero que te pase nada.

Itachi la abrazo atrayéndola hacia el: no te preocupes no va a pasarme nada, pero también quiero que estés conciente que talvez no sea el criminal que creen en Konoha pero eso no significa que no haya hecho otras cosas en otras aldeas y eso me deja siendo siempre un criminal, no es bueno que una princesa como tu este a mi lado.

Sakura: no me importa…..yo te quiero y estaré a tu lado siempre.

Itachi la abrazo con más fuerza: porque sientes todo eso por una persona como yo?

Sakura: una persona como tu? (sonrió pensativa y se levanto un poco para quedar sentada frente a el) pues porque eres……muy lindo (se inclino a darle un beso en la frente)……hermoso (le dio un besito en su nariz)…..dulce( lo beso en la mejilla)...comprensivo.. (beso en su otra mejilla)….sincero (beso en el mentón)……amable (beso en el cuello) y porque me quieres como te quiero yo (y lo beso finalmente en la boca).

Itachi sonrió mientras lo besaba, se separaron buscando aire, ya las hormonas comenzaban a alborotarse.

Sakura: Itachi.

Itachi: Si.

Sakura: voy a tomar un baño…(se levanto pero Itachi la tomo del brazo)

Itachi: porque mejor no te quedas aquí conmigo

Sakura sonrió soltándose: porque mejor no vienes tú y tomas un baño conmigo.

Itachi sonrió: crees que me conviene?

Sakura: porque no lo averiguas tu…

Después de un rato…

Se encontraban sumergidos en la tina…sus labios se entrelazaron y con un ligero movimiento Sakura se acomodo sobre Itachi, rodeándolo con sus piernas, la caricia del agua acompasaba el movimiento mientras los dos seguían besándose enternecidamente, los senos de ella le acariciaban sutilmente el pecho a el que empezó a encenderse mas allá de lo imaginable, sus latidos se aceleraron y sus alientos se fundieron en uno solo, mientras Itachi apelando a su fuerza se irguió un poco para acomodar tiernamente a Sakura sobre su imponente erección, ella gimió levemente y cerro los ojos ante el contacto tan intimo, así llenos de la mas sublime de las emociones y presos por completo de la pasión se devoraron el uno al otro mediante caricias, besos y abrazos, Itachi mordisqueaba seductoramente los pezones erectos de Sakura y ella se arqueaba presa de la satisfacción, apresurando sus movimientos hasta que invadidos totalmente sus cuerpos encontraron el clímax y sus almas , el completo regocijo de amarse mas allá de los limites físicos. se quedaron abrazados mientras sus cuerpos recuperaron fuerzas, se levantaron y Itachi seco tiernamente a Sakura y la llevo en brazos hasta la cama.

Itachi: quieres ir a dar una vuelta, mi amor?

Sakura sonrió pensando _"mi amor", se sentía tan bién…._

Sakura: si….(pero pareció recordar algo)…..Y Miharu-chan?

Itachi: creo que esa mocosa no va a regresar en unos cuantos días…ya sabes como es.

Una tarde, 1 semana después…….

Sakura como todas las tardes salio a esperar a Itachi con una sonrisa de tonta enamorada, lo esperaba en la puerta con los brazos abiertos y el la encontró e hizo completamente lo mismo, con una sonrisa en los labios corrió a abrazarla mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la alzaba y giraba con ella. Para luego bajarla y darle un tierno beso en la boca. Luego la llevaría a pasear por la ciudad, o la llevaría al río donde la amaría como solo el sabia hacerlo.

En toda esa semana de convivencia como pareja, Itachi había meditado mucho desde el día en que ella le dijo que siempre estaría a su lado, cada vez que la veía se convencía mas y mas, que solo el quería ser el dueño de esa sonrisa, que Sakura solo lo mirara a el de la manera que siempre lo hacia, no quería que nadie siquiera la tocara, Solo el quería ser dueño de su ser, que Sakura lo amara solo a el...como el ahora?…..no solo la quería sino…que la amaba.

Itachi mira seriamente a Sakura : Sakura.

Sakura: que sucede?

Itachi: quieres casarte conmigo?

En respuesta Sakura lo beso dulcemente, lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo dentro de la casa, lo llevo a su ahora recamara compartida…..y comenzaron con su ritual de amor…

Donde Itachi la despojo del vestido totalmente y descendió a sus pechos, los acaricio con completa calma y luego llevo su boca hasta ellos, robándole un gemido a Sakura que creía que su cuerpo iba a explotar ante tanta excitación con calma Itachi intensifico las caricias y La llevo a la cama.

Sakura lo miraba con gesto expectante y el decidió no hacerla esperar mas, entonces torpemente comenzó a quitarse también el esas vestiduras que lo ataban , pero su sorpresa y emotividad creció cuando Sakura se incorporo y lo ayudo en la tareas, ahora si estaban los dos llenos completamente de amor y excitación, solo la ropa interior les cubría aun, pero no era momento todavía de retirarla, el preludio de caricias debía ser mas intenso, no podían permitir que acabara en un solo instante.

Itachi la recostó con cuidado sin dejar de besarla un momento e introdujo su mano bajo los pants de Sakura para comprobar si ella estaba igual de preparada como el, al sentir el suave calor del cuerpo de su amada y su respuesta a sus caricias convertida en una adorable humedad, Itachi se sintió al borde del éxtasis y gimió mientras en el beso le robaba la vida a Sakura, ella juguetonamente también llevo sus manos hasta el miembro de Itachi que se encontraba totalmente erecto y listo para ella, lo acaricio desinhibidamente e imprimió un par de movimientos ondulantes que le robaron a el la respiración.

Sakura se sentía plena de tenerlo así, en ese instante estaba completamente segura de su amor por ella, su cuerpo era una clara muestra de ello, ambos estaban a punto de arder, sin esperar mas Itachi le quito con maestría el bra y capturo los pezones ávidos de caricias entre sus labios, sin dejar de acariciar la parte mas intima de Sakura que se convulsionaba bajo su cuerpo, solo unos segundos mas y quito los pants y aprovecho para deshacerse el también de sus incómodos boxers, allí estaban los dos juntos, no había tiempo para razonar ni pensar, solo para tomar lo que le pertenecía porque solo el podría amarla tanto.

Antes de entrar en ella plenamente Itachi bajo y poso su lengua en la parte mas sensible de Sakura y con maestría la acaricio, produciendo en ella una total erupción, el movimiento de su lengua no se detenía por mas que ella se estremecía desordenadamente gritando su nombre mientras halaba su cabello presa total del deseo, Itachi no pudo aguantar mas y lentamente se incorporo para sembrarse en ella, lo hizo lentamente como siempre, y ella gemía incesantemente, trato de incorporase sobre sus codos para besarlo, pero el esfuerzo fue inútil, el estaba abarcándola totalmente y su voluntad no le pertenecía.

Itachi: Sakura , te amo, te amo como nunca lo he hecho , estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí conmigo ahora, quiero hacerte feliz para siempre, quiero que seas mía ahora y para siempre y mientras decía esto se hundía profundamente en ella.

Sakura: Itachi, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, te amo, te amo nunca lo olvides.

Y mientras decía esto se movió abruptamente para conseguir quedar sobre el, de esta forma se acomodo nuevamente enarbolándose sobre la erección de Itachi que ya casi no tenia aliento para seguir conteniendo la pasión reprimida, Sakura parecía una diosa, su cabello rosado cayendo por los hombros mientras cabalgaba incansablemente sobre el , cada movimiento le robaba el aire, se sentía completamente llena de el y el pleno de alegría apretaba su trasero para que así no se separara de el , luego poso las manos sobre la cintura de ella para acentuar el movimiento oscilante del sube y baja, Sakura se estremecía y se estiro hasta llegar a el y darle un profundo e intenso beso , luego se incorporo y en un ultimo movimiento maestro se aferro a su pecho soltando un desgarrador gemido de placer, Itachi ya no pudo contenerse mas y se esparció dentro de ella, visiblemente agotados, y llenos de sudor, se abrazaron y rodaron por las sabanas hasta llegar a la almohada presos de tanto, se besaron y sonrieron felices de tenerse.

de nuevo se besaron hasta el éxtasis, los labios de Itachi descendían juguetonamente por el cuello de Sakura llenándola de una nueva excitación.

Sakura: Itachi , mi amor ya detente, me pones mal cuando estas así...

Itachi(sonriendo) : mal como, si lo que estas es muy bien...

Sakura se detuvo y lo golpeo en el pecho e Itachi siguió sonriendo , entonces la miro abstraído por un momento.

Itachi: te he dicho que eres lo mejor que me paso en la vida?

Sakura: si pero no me molestaría volver a escucharlo.

Itachi: princesa, esto….no nos hemos cuidado ni una sola vez.

Sakura: y que te preocupa, mi amor. Vamos a casarnos.

Itachi: pero….yo…..bueno no se si tu querías esperar mas tiempo para tener hijos.

Sakura lo beso: yo quiero estar a tu lado siempre, y voy a ser tan feliz cuando nos casemos y tengamos nuestra familia.

Itachi: Sakura me haces tan feliz, no se como agradecerle a la vida por haberte puesto en mi camino , y yo también seré feliz cuando tenga una familia contigo , te amo.

Sakura: y yo a ti

Itachi comenzó a besarla mas intensamente mientras sus dedos descendieron hasta las profundidades de la intimidad de ella y se detuvieron juguetonamente en la aquella cima que tanto placer le producía rozar, Sakura sintió estremecer todo su cuerpo ante esa febril caricia, estaba a punto de erupcionar mientras su cuerpo resonaba de doloroso placer, Itachi con total delicadeza la levanto de la cama y la llevo danzando hasta la pared donde la aprisiono con su cuerpo y se introdujo lentamente en ella besándola, mientras sus brazos la sostenía por las caderas, ella se aferro a el con sus piernas y no basto mucho esfuerzo para que un sobrecogedor orgasmo los invadiera y los hiciera convulsionarse mezclados en un placentero grito y ya totalmente agotados volvieron a la cama a recuperar el aliento que tan estremecedora muestra de amor les robo.

Luego de un rato bajaron a comer algo….. iban abrazados y de repente se dieron cuenta que había alguien en la cocina, cuando llegaron se fijaron que era nada mas y nada menos que la joven fugitiva Miharu-chan.

Sakura: algo apenada, Mi…Miharu-chan a que hora llegaste.

Miharu: hace un momento por?

Itachi: donde estuviste mocosa?

Miharu: por ahí….pero ahora lo importante…cuando se casan ehhh!...ehhhh! (sonrió)

Miharu sonrió y los miro alzando las cejas lo que provoco el sonrojo tanto en Itachi como en Sakura.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5 días después….. en otra parte….

Sasuke: Tsk! Maldición….no puedo creer que apenas estemos llegando a la aldea del pájaro……….primero por tus estupendas indicaciones del camino Usuratonkachi…..y luego (una venita sobre salio en su frente)….la miss belleza que se dedico a comprar y comprar por cada lugar que pasábamos…..no se como coños me deje convencer de que la trajéramos con nosotros..

Naruto: ya cálmate Dattebayo, ya estamos aquí Baka y lo de Ino pues ya sabes, Tsunade le dijo, ella quería venir por Sakura-chan también es su mejor amiga y pues no pude decirle que no…además entre mas personas importantes para Sakura-chan vengan será mas fácil convencerla de que vuelva.

Sasuke: hmp! No perdamos tiempo y busquemos a Sakura.

Naruto: Ya Ino fue donde estuvo Sakura-chan durante la misión para saber si saben algo.

De pronto apareció Ino….

Ino: Naruto, Sasuke-kun, fui al Hospital pero me dijeron que no saben nada de ella, pues nada mas termino la misión, hace mas de un mes y aproximadamente 3 semanas se fue de aquí.

Naruto: pero la carta de Sakura-chan decía que se quedaría trabajando aquí.

Sasuke: Tsk! Es obvio que mintió….._Maldición donde estas Sakura, porque haces esto._

De repente alguien choco contra la espalda de Naruto.

Naruto: auch…que coño? (se dio la vuelta y se encontró a Idate su amigo del país del te)

Idate: ehhh! Perdone….. Ah eres tu Naruto….a y también el Uchiha….y veamos guao (dijo mirando a Ino) que tenemos aquí que bella dama, le parece si hablamos de nuestro próximo futuro juntos( dijo acercándose a Ino)

Ino sonrojada : esto…yo.

Naruto: sigues siendo el mismo Baka…..ligon….Idate, que no ves que Ino esta casada.

Idate: ah si! (dirigió su vista a la mano izquierda de Ino(intervención mía: creo que en esa mano van los anillos cuando estas casada o no se jajaja xD) y se dio cuenta en verdad tenia un anillo) lo …lo siento linda señorita.

Sasuke perdiendo la paciencia no solo porque Sakura no estaba en esa aldea, si no también ver al par de idiotas de sus compañeros de viaje perdiendo el tiempo con el entrometido de Idate.

Sasuke: hmp! Déjense de estupideces nos vamos..

Idate: ah por cierto tu (señalo a Sasuke) felicidades.

Sasuke frunciendo el ceño: ehhh!

Naruto e Ino: hummm?

Idate: que te felicito , hace 3 días me encontré a la hermosa Sakura-san en la ciudad de la frontera, y me dijo que se va a casar….supongo que es contigo no!...como siempre estuvo enamorada de ti.

Sasuke abrio los ojos desmesuradamente, estaba en estado de Shock mientras en su mente se repetían las palabras de Idate: _Se va a casar…..Sakura se va a casar._

Naruto e Ino: que …..QUE?

Idate: que….que no se va a casar con el?

Naruto e Ino negaron con la cabeza.

Naruto: pero como…..no puede ser que Sakura-chan vaya a casarse…..pero eso quiere decir que olvido ya a Sasuke-Baka.

Ino recordando algo: No! no puede ser!...el…el hechizo eso fue.

Sasuke reaccionando: hechizo?

Naruto e Idate: ehhh?

Ino les contó a los tres sobre su encuentro con Miharu-chan y el hechizo.

Ino: lo mas probable…es que alguien la besara y ahora este completamente bajo el hechizo.

Naruto: tenemos que rescatar a Sakura-chan.

Idate: pero que coño?

Sasuke: _no importa lo que pase, tengo que ir tras ella y evitar que cometa el error más grande de su vida, tengo que recuperarla….._(mira a Idate)…tú donde dijiste que la viste.

Idate: en la ciudad de la frontera que esta a 3 días de aquí pero……

Pero se quedo con las palabras en la boca porque Sasuke, Naruto e Ino, se fueron súper rápido.

Idate: pero es muy peligroso….y solo se llega en tres días si eres un corredor como yo…bueno ni modo…..aya ellos como le hagan.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿Que pasara? **

**Fin del capitulo 7**

**Dejenme reviews plis**


	8. La Encontramos

Hola como están espero que súper bien, primero que todo pido perdón por la tardanza, se que me tarde demasiado lo siento mucho pero es que necesitaba pensar en como darle solución a unos asuntos por allí, y tomar decisiones concretas sobre los protagonistas de mi fic, fue muy difícil no lo niego la verdad es que me ha costado trabajo, pensar en este capitulo y el siguiente, para darle un buen seguimiento a la historia, la verdad también lo pensé de mil maneras posibles intercalando diferentes sucesos pero después de tres semanas de meditarlo me incline por esta, además de que me encontré a Kakashi por alli, cuando íbamos de camino se nos atravesó un gato negro y no pudimos pasar, luego llevamos a una viejita al hospital y bueno…….me perdí en el camino de la vida con el jajajaja xD.

De antemano agradezco todos los reviews que me han mandado las quiero mucho, son ustedes mi apoyo lo que me impulsa a escribir línea a línea mi historia, muchas gracias.

_déjenme reviews plis (pensamientos)_

déjenme reviews plis (presente)

_**Luciérnagas bajo la Luna Llena**_

Que es este sentimiento, que es esta angustia, el preludio de mis futuras penas amenaza mi alma, arrebatándome la tranquilidad que solo en sus brazos pude encontrar.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"**_La Encontramos"_**

****

**_Sas_**_uke: __voy a llegar, voy a llegar a tiempo lo juro, no importa lo que pase tengo que lograr alcanzarte no permitiré que te arranquen de mis brazos, tengo que llenarte de mi amor, tengo que retribuirte todo el amor que siempre me diste y que yo por orgullo me negué a aceptar pero que siempre estuvo aquí dentro de mi corazón._

___-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ino: naruto sabes porque Sasuke-kun esta tan afligido.

Naruto: lo que pasa es que al fin se dio cuenta de que no puede vivir sin Sakura-chan.

Ino: no! respondió Ino sorprendida

Naruto: si esta desesperado, creo que el iba a decirle que la amaba cuando Sakura-chan volviese a la aldea, creo también que la noticia de que Sakura-chan vaya a casarse lo ha devastado.

Ino: pobre Sasuke-kun, pero el tuvo toda la culpa de que Sakura se fuese hace casi 9 meses.

Naruto: de que estas hablando, Ino-cerda Dattebayo.

Ino le da un golpe en la cabeza a Naruto: no me digas cerda, solo Sakura me puede decir así y lo de Sasuke-kun no pienso decírtelo.

---------------------------------------------------------_-------------------------------------_

Ino: Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke: que quieres?

Ino: tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante que debes saber.

Sasuke: uhmmm dijo levantando una ceja.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_T_sunade: Shizune manda a llamar al capitán del escuadrón de fuerzas especiales Ambu.

Shizune: si Tsunade-sama.

…………no te preocupes Shizune, Tsunade-sama ya estoy aquí, cual es la urgencia.

Tsunade: Shizune déjanos solos.

Shizune: si Tsunade-sama.

Shizune sale del despacho de la Gondaime.

Tsunade: Kakashi, me han informado que cerca de la ciudad de la frontera han sido vistos Akatsuki, y según el águila de Yamanaka Ino que me llego esta mañana, al parecer ellos se dirigían a esa ciudad pues por lo visto Sakura se encuentra allí.

Kakashi: Akatsuki, eso significa.

Tsunade: Justo lo que estas pensando.

Kakashi: Itachi.

Tsunade: correcto, sabes lo que sucedería si Sasuke se lo encuentra verdad.

Kakashi: podría pasar una tragedia irremediable, salgo de inmediato.

…………no es tan sencillo como creen.

Tsunade y Kakashi: Jiraiya.

Jiraiya: hay algo muy importante que deben saber.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_1 semana después…._

___Sakura: mañana me caso, mañana me caso……_

___Sakura Inner: Mañana nos casamos, con nuestro bebe, precioso, Itachi-kun._

Sakura se encontraba tan feliz brincando sobre su cama como una niña pequeña, talvez porque aun que su cuerpo había madurado y ya era toda una mujer, una hermosa y bella mujer que a partir del día siguiente, seria una hermosa señora casada, se podía percibir que parte de su inocencia permanecía intacta como la niña que vivía dentro de sueños imposibles y alejada de la realidad que siempre fue, porque siempre fue así, nunca pudo tener lo que realmente quería por eso vivia en fantasias, nada de lo que siempre soñó tuvo lugar pero ahora por fin podría cumplir algo que realmente anhelaba desde el fondo de su corazón, y sentía que nada en el mundo podría quitarle la dicha que sentía, pero sintió de repente un palpito fuerte en el corazón, que la hizo detenerse en un momento, fue tan terrible la angustia que arrazo su pecho que le borro su sonrisa, sentándose en la cama, poniendo una mano sobre el.

___Sakura: Dios que es esto, porque, porque vienen ahora estos sentimientos, porque me duele tanto, que no suceda nada malo, por favor._

Sakura coloco una mano en su boca tratando de ahogar los sollozos que le arremetieron de pronto, esos sentimientos que no lograba comprender mientras las lágrimas crueles traicioneras abarrotaban sus ojos descendiendo despiadadamente por sus mejillas.Y un nudo amargo en su garganta no la dejaba casi respirar.

___Sakura: porque esta angustia, que es lo que me sucede._

___Sakura Inner: cálmate Sakura._

___Sakura: y si es…..no no puede ser…..._

En ese momento entro Itachi en la habitación y al verla llorando corrió a abrazarla por algún motivo sentía algo raro que también le incomodaba, pero borro de su mente cualquier cosa, cualquier sentimiento que no fuera su amor por Sakura.

Itachi: Chiquita….mi amor que sucede? Te sientes mal?

Sakura entre sollozos: Itachi tengo miedo, me siento muy rara, no quiero que nada arruine nuestra felicidad, no quiero que te pase nada.

Itachi: mientras estés conmigo, no permitiré que nada malo nos suceda, yo te protegeré siempre Sakura no lo olvides.

Sakura: Gracias. Mi amor eres un gran apoyo para mi, te amo tanto…..no quiero perderte nunca.

Itachi: shhhh no vas a perderme ahora cálmate anda, seguro son los nervios por nuestra boda, yo también los siento, mejor vamos a dormir.

___Sakura Inner: no pienses en nada malo, Sakura quizá solo sea la emoción por nuestra boda el tiene razón, no te preocupes, mientras estemos con Itachi-kun nada malo nos pasara, el nos cuidara, el no permitirá que nada malo nos suceda._

Sakura: tienes razón. Pero y Miharu-chan.

Itachi: no lo se, salio de repente no me dijo nada, solo se fue y ya.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Miharu: tengo un mal presentimiento

……..tú sabes que tarde o temprano, algo así iba a ocurrir.

Miharu: lo se, pero aun asi no quisiera que nadie sufriera, solo espero que todo esto se solucione de la mejor manera, aunque aun así, el…..el sufrirá mucho y yo no puedo ayudarle.

……..haz hecho más de lo que crees, pero no debes interferir más.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Deidara: estas seguro que esta aquí.

Kisame: ya te dije como 1 millón 500 mil veces que si, Dei-chan, deja aun lado tus estupidos sentimientos por Itachi-san y haz el trabajo.

Deidara: cállate no me des ordenes, sabes perfectamente que me niego ha hacerle daño a Itachi-san.

Kisame: ya lo se Idiota, crees que yo también quiero hacerlo, estoy completamente harto de seguir las ordenes de un estupido infeliz que se piensa que puede disponer de nosotros todo lo que se le de la gana.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

El día de la boda….. en la Ciudad de la Frontera.

Naruto: ya era hora que llegáramos Dattebayo.

Sasuke: Rápido hay que encontrarla a como de lugar, primero Dios aun estemos a tiempo y ella (mira a sus amigos tristemente)…aun no se haya casado.

Ino: Sasuke-kun.

Naruto: no te preocupes Sasuke-baka, la vamos a encontrar y la vamos a llevar de vuelta con nosotros.

Sasuke les sonrió triste: si.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sakura: Miharu-chan que sucede?

Miharu dándole la espalda a Sakura con la mirada baja: creo que voy a irme primero Sakura-chan, te esperare allá junto a Itachi-san, cuídate mucho.

Sakura: Miharu-chan?

Miharu desaparece de allí.

En la Iglesia se encontraba Itachi ya esperando a su hermosa novia.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Naruto, Ino y Sasuke se dedicaron a preguntar por toda la ciudad, el paradero de Sakura describiéndole, no seria tan difícil encontrarla verdad, cuantas personas en este mundo tienen el cabello Rosa.

Luego de un rato, de intensa búsqueda sin resultados, decidieron descansar cerca de una fuente en lo que parecía ser el parque central de esa ciudad, Sasuke fijo su vista en un lugar especifico y allí pareció verla, una bella dama de rosados cabellos, caminando pensativamente, mirando hacia sus manos donde llevaba un hermoso ramillete de lirios blancos, y una yukata blanca bordada de cerezos, una visión angelical y dulce reflejando en todos los sentidos la pureza de su alma.

Sasuke creyó que estaba soñando seria tan cruel su subconsciente de jugarle tal broma, de hacerle imaginar que por fin la había encontrado, después de haberla buscado incansablemente, debía ser una broma ella parecía que se dirigía a ………

___Sasuke: será ella?...no debe ser un sueño…..yo estoy tan cansado que debo……_

Pero las voces de sus amigos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

Naruto: Sasuke-baka, Ino-cerda no es esa Sakura-chan?... dijo el rubio levantándose deprisa y señalando a la joven que no se había percatado de su presencia.

Ino se levanto rápidamente y corrió hacia la joven: Sakura……Sakura….gritaba la bella rubia agitando la mano..

Sakura que andaba en otro mundo por esa sensación extraña que apuñalaba su pecho desde el día anterior pareció reaccionar al escuchar su nombre.

Ino llego donde estaba Sakura, y la jalo del brazo para que se diera la vuelta, Sakura reacciono nerviosa, no se esperaba que la tomaran así, y respondió instintivamente soltándose de golpe de la mano que la sujetaba.

Ino: Sakura.

Sakura volvió la vista asombrada: I…..Ino?...que …..Que haces aquí?

Ino la abrazo fuertemente: Sakura te he echado tanto de menos, que bueno que te encontramos..

Sakura: encontramos?...porque si pedí que no me buscaran.

___Sakura Inner: la cerda? Que esta haciendo aquí..Un momento ella dijo que me encontraron entonces hay mas personas…y…..si se enteran de Itachi-kun, dios algo malo va a pasar._

Ino se separo de Sakura y le soltó una cachetada: Baka…..porque no volviste….porque nos haces todo esto, estábamos muy preocupados por ti.

___Sakura: debo deshacerme de ella, de quienes vengan, no puedo permitir que sepan de Itachi, podrían hacerle daño, y no voy a permitirlo, el es todo para mi._

Sakura: esto yo……(se dio la vuelta)…..ustedes ya tienen su vida…..es mejor que me dejen a mi tratar de hacer la mía. …es mejor que tu y quienes vinieron contigo se vayan yo no los necesito déjenme en paz…..(soltó fríamente)

_Sakura: __perdóname Ino_. (Cerro los ojos con fuerza y trato de seguir caminando normalmente)

Pero algo detuvo a Sakura de sopetón..

………porque lo haces……porque dijiste eso. De pronto se vio en vuelta en dos fuertes y masculinos brazos que la apretaban hacia si.

Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente: Sa…Sa..suke-kun.

Sasuke: te extrañe tanto.

a Sakura le sorprendieron esas palabras, pero aun asi dos lagrimas finas resbalaron por sus mejias. y cerro los ojos.

Naruto: Sakura-chan.

Sakura abrio los ojos de nuevo nada mas oir la voz de su amigo.

Sakura: Naruto?

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Fin del capitulo 8.-**

**déjenme reviews plis para saber que les pareció, voy a actualizar pronto el siguiente lo prometo…..**


	9. SASUKE Y SAKURA

Hola como están espero que genial, siento mucho la demora del Cáp., pero he tenido miles de problemas, aquí les dejo el Cáp.No9 espero que les guste, las quiero mucho, espero me dejen reviews para ver que les pareció el Cáp. necesito saber sus opiniones al respecto, y les recuerdo que ustedes son mi inspiración para seguir escribiendo las quiero mucho.

Déjenme reviews (presente)

_Déjenme reviews (pensamientos)_

_---------------------- cambios de escena _

_**Luciérnagas bajo la Luna Llena**_

Sentimientos del pasado amenazan con derrumbar mi alma, soledad, deseos y confusión perturban mi dignidad, pero ya en mí vida gobierna un sentimiento más duro que el acero; pero me duele lastimarte no sabes cuanto, porque lo que siento por ti siempre estará aquí, fuiste lo mas importante en mi vida pero aunque duela no puedo mirar atrás, porque para mi vida ahora existe alguien que solo me da felicidad.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**_Sasuke y Sakura."_**

Naruto: Sakura-chan!

Sakura: Naruto?

Naruto la miro con alegría, tristeza y melancolía, el había escuchado todo lo que ella dijo anteriormente sabia que ella no sentía lo que había dicho, cuando la miro a los ojos lo comprendió todo ella quería apartarlos de su lado por alguna razón, y algo le decía que estaba afligida, la conocía perfectamente y sabia que algo sucedía, y presentía que después de lo que Sasuke tenia que decirle sufriría mucho, no obstante se sentía feliz de haberla encontrado por fin.

Naruto: Sakura-chan que sucede.

Sakura: Na..Naruto yo.

Ino miro a Naruto y Sakura y luego dirigió su vista a Sasuke quien seguía sosteniendo a Sakura con los ojos cerrados como queriendo sentir que ella de verdad estaba allí y pensó en algo : Naruto, le llamo.

Naruto dejando de ver a Sakura: ehhh!

Ino: Naruto vente conmigo un momento, creo que Sakura y Sasuke tienen mucho de que hablar.

Naruto: que! Pero es que yo también quiero hablar con Sakura-chan Dattebayo Ino- Cerda. Espeto el rubio.

Ino jalando de la oreja a Naruto: que te vengas conmigo y ya. Le grito la rubia y luego cuando ya estaban alejándose de la pareja le susurro lentamente: dejémoslos solos, creo que esos dos tienen mucho que decirse.

Naruto:……… yo solo espero que Sasuke-baka logre convencer a Sakura-chan que regrese con nosotros.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras con Sasuke y Sakura.

Sakura: Sasuke porque?

Sasuke:……. _( No sabia porque pero las palabras no querían salir de su boca, y el que le quería decir tanto pero algo le detenía, sentía atorada cada palabra en su garganta)_

A Sakura esto le causaba una gran agonía, el la estaba torturando, el sabia lo que ella había sentido por el todo el tiempo que pretendía sosteniéndola entre sus brazos.

_Sakura que aun no se podía creer que estaba en los brazos de Sasuke: que sucede que me pasa, porque tengo este sentimiento, es que acaso yo aun….no no.. Yo ahora amo a…._

_Sakura Inner: ya vas a empezar, vamos Sakura no dudes SHANNARO no me salgas con alguna babosada, recuerda el nos hizo mucho daño._

_Sakura: tienes razón y aunque fuera posible que yo aun lo quiera, no puedo perdonarle, antes si pero ahora es demasiado tarde._

Sasuke: Sakura!

Y al escuchar su nombre de la boca del moreno sin saber porque su mente se lleno de imágenes y recuerdos de su despedida con Sasuke, de todos los momentos que paso con Sasuke y solo una palabra se asomaba en su cabeza "ERES UNA MOLESTIA", sin querer apretó los ojos, tratando de ahogar el dolor y rabia que le causaba en ese momento. Pensó en Itachi el la estaba esperando, tenia que alejarse de Sasuke a como diera lugar ; Abrió los ojos de sopetón puso sus manos en el pecho de Sasuke queriendo separarse de el. Pero al momento que lo hizo Sasuke la apretó mas fuerte atrayéndola mas hacia el.

Sakura: Sasuke suéltame, déjame.

Sasuke: No….no voy a permitir que te alejes de nuevo de mí.

Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, que..que le había dicho que el no quería que se apartara de el, que quería decir con eso es que acaso ahora la extrañaba porque no tenia a su perro faldero de tras de el como siempre, que sucedía, ella había estado a su lado en todo momento antes demostrándole cuanto le amaba cuando eran niños y cuando el había decidido irse con Orochibasura, ella le había pedido que no se fuera, le había pedido mas bien le había rogado, suplicado que no se fuera, que haría cualquier cosa por el, y a el eso no le había importado la había llamado estorbo, le había dicho que dejara de meterse en sus asuntos, ella le había declarado abiertamente su amor por el y el le respondió apenas y un gracias quien sabe porque razón, la había golpeado y la había abandonado en una banca, la había dejado sola, pero ella entonces lo amaba demasiado para sentir cualquier rencor hacia el, se había convertido en un guiñapo, luego le había pedido descaradamente a Naruto que lo trajera de vuelta, sabiendo lo que Naruto sentía por ella, sabiendo que cada palabra que le dijo entre lagrimas le dolía tanto a el como a ella, rayos que clase de persona la había convertido ese amor infantil que por lo visto aun sentía por su ex compañero de equipo aquel que la había abandonado, aquel que había tratado de matar a Naruto, que había tratado de Matarlos cuando les vio cuando tenían 15 años, aquel que un día regreso hacia casi 4 años y que la ignoro por completo y ella aun soñando con cuentos de hadas, aquel que le había dicho a sus amigos meses atrás que para el ella no significaba nada, que pretendía ahora.

Dios desde cuando era tan rencorosa se decía Sakura porque en ese momento solo podía recordar todo lo malo que había vivido con Sasuke. Pero eso le dolía a ella también porque ella aun sentía cosas por el, el era muy importante para ella, siempre lo fue, la verdad estaba dolida, enojada con el pero también sabia que no era para tanto, porque el había sido primer y único amor por muchos años, siempre había querido estar entre sus brazos pero porque se sentía rara, y en ese instante se dio cuenta porque, ella lo había amado de verdad siempre, y no sabia si aun lo hacia, pero ahora tenia a alguien muy importante también para ella, alguien que le correspondía de verdad, que le amaba de verdad alguien con quien había vivido los momentos mas maravillosos de su vida en esos meses, alguien con quien era realmente feliz, esa persona era la misma persona a quien Sasuke odiaba por matar a su clan, pero que ella sabia que no era así, y aunque así fuera le había demostrado que era una persona diferente a lo que todo el mundo creía.

Sabia que debía alejarse de Sasuke, sabia que no debía escucharle, sabia que no debía estar allí, a ella la estaba esperando el hombre que amaba y que la amaba, sabia que debía despedirse de una vez por todas de Sasuke porque después de ello sabia que tenia que huir de allí con Itachi para que no les encontraran, pero también sabia perfectamente que todo lo que le dijera a Sasuke la lastimaría mas a ella que a el, que todas las palabras que utilizara para alejarlo le dolerían mucho mas a ella que a el, porque lo quería pero ya no podía volver atrás, el era su pasado por mas que doliera ella no podía , ella debía ver hacia delante.

Sakura: que te pasa Sasuke, es que acaso ya no soy una molestia para ti.

Sasuke: No lo eres…nunca lo fuiste.

Sakura soltándose de Sasuke: pues nunca lo pareció, es mas me lo dijiste muchas veces, que me alejara de tu lado, no se porque ahora vienes y me dices estas cosas. Dice esto ultimo dándole la espalda a Sasuke.

Sasuke: Ya veo no puedes perdonarme y se porque estas así, Ino me dijo lo que escuchaste yo quiero que sepas que, yo pues no era verdad, además se que te he hecho mucho daño se que ni siquiera merezco que me tengas en cuenta, pero te extrañe mucho durante el tiempo que no estuviste a mi lado yo me di cuenta que , yo de verdad …..Yo ….yo te…necesito.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras que…..

Miharu: Itachi-san, Sakura tarda demasiado no será mejor que vayamos a buscarla.

Itachi preocupado: tienes razón.

Y salieron a buscarle

_Miharu mirando con cara de tristeza a Itachi: lo siento mucho Itachi-san._

_Itachi: espero que nada malo le haya sucedido a Sakura, pero porque me duele el pecho, que es esto que siento._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Kakashi: bien ya estamos en la ciudad de la frontera, ya saben debemos evitar a cualquier costo que Sasuke e Itachi se encuentren, estad atentos, cualquier cosa podría suceder.

Ambus: hai.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deidara: vaya, vaya que interesante no crees Kisame.

Kisame. Como si me importara, nada mas hay que esperar la señal, no te distraigas viendo tonterías.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura tembló al oír esas palabras era lo que siempre había querido que el le dijera, lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, un dolor inmenso se le acumulaba en el pecho, todo aquel resentimiento que sentía por el se fue derritiendo tras escuchar cada una de sus palabras, apretó con fuerza su mano contra la tela de su Yukata, se armo de valor y le dijo: Ya es tarde, Sasuke-kun no pienso volver a la aldea, yo ahora tengo a una persona que es muy importante para mi y no voy a dejarla, lo siento .ahogo un sollozo casi inaudible, no puedo estar contigo.

Sasuke: NO! no lo hagas por favor, no me dejes Sakura, eh venido a buscarte no lo ves yo te quiero, porque no lo entiendes, es que acaso ya no me quieres?

Sakura al oír eso no dijo nada solo comenzó a caminar , ignorando por completo la pregunta y el hecho que le había dicho que la quería el moreno.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto: Kakashi- sensei que hace por aqui.

Kakashi: ehh.. bueno yo perdi por el camino de la vida y..

Naruto: mentiroso... de verdad Kakashi-sensei digame que esta pasando es algo serio verdad, porque usted y su equipo de ambos vinieron.

Kakashi: es que.

Ino interrumpiendo: ya basta Kakashi, diganos la verdad.

Kakashi: pues veran.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

mientras que con Sasuke y Sakura...

Sasuke: Sakura, respóndeme, oye Sakura es que acaso ya no me quieres?

Sakura comenzó a caminar mas rápido pero Sasuke la detuvo jalándola del brazo poniéndola frente a frente con el y se dio cuenta que ella estaba llorando. La soltó del brazo.

Sasuke: Sakura.

Sakura: y que quieres que te diga? Ehhh que puedo perdonarte así de fácil, que solo porque vienes ahora voy a caer rendida a tus pies de nuevo, que voy a olvidar todo el dolor que tengo aquí, crees que no me duele verte, crees que no me duele pensar que todo lo que siempre quise escuchar de ti, me lo estas diciendo ahora, crees que no me duele decirte que no puedo estar contigo, crees que no me duele lastimarte y alejarte de mi lado, crees que no me duele que me preguntes eso. Además debes entender que yo no puedo estar contigo ya, yo ya pertenezco a otro hombre y lo amo con toda mi alma, lo siento.

Y se cubrió con sus manos la cara , mientras lloraba amargamente, y cayó de rodillas.

Sasuke se maldijo así mismo la había hecho llorar, la había lastimado otra vez si era un estupido, un verdadero estupido pero no quería dejarla, no podía el la amaba y tenía que recuperarla de cualquier forma: pero yo….yo te quiero Sakura, de verdad . Solo dime por favor (le dijo hincándose en el piso frente a ella , quitando las manos de ella de su cara, y tratando de que se calmara mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de Sakura y la miraba tiernamente) solo necesito saber si aun me quieres.

Y Sakura lo miro y le dijo: si te quiero Sasuke-kun, pero ya..

Sasuke la interrumpió: se lo del hechizo déjame…..déjame mostrare …

Sakura: Sasuke yo….

Y no la dejo terminar porque la beso y la abrazo con fuerza, cerrando los ojos, mientras Sakura estaba atónita eso de verdad estaba pasando pero…

Se separo de Sasuke y lo miro mientras lloraba de nuevo: pero ya no te amo Sasuke, lo siento. le dijo en susurro abrazándose a el, mientras ella se ahogaba en llanto por su dolor y el dolor que debía estarle causando a Sasuke, mientras que Sasuke se contenía por dentro ese dolor que le estaba matando.

Pero alguien había visto eso de lejos, no había escuchado pero lo que vio le había parecido suficiente, se sentía triste , impotente, enojado. Mientras quien estaba a su lado solo miraba tristemente, ella si sabia lo que pasaba pero.

De repente……

……….eso debe doler no Itachi-san.

Itachi: Que!. volvio la vista a la vos y vio a : Deidara, Kisame.

Kisame: hace mucho que no nos veíamos Itachi-san.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fin de Capitulo 9.-**

**¿Que pasara?  
**

**Déjenme reviews plis!!!!**


	10. PORQUE ESTOY CONTIGO

**Hola como están espero que súper bien, mil gracias por los reviews que me han mandado no saben lo feliz que soy cada vez que leo que me mandan uno, las quiero mucho, allí les dejo el capitulo 10 puro Itasaku espero les guste y me dejen reviews para saber que les pareció okis, cuídense mucho, las quiero un montón, además les comento que Luciérnagas bajo la Luna Llena casi llega a su fin, y estoy pensando en dos fics que empezare cuando termine este, espero les gusten también y los lean, es un gusto para mi escribir para ustedes, me hace feliz compartir cada palabra que escribo con ustedes y gracias a su apoyo que me da las fuerzas e inspiración para escribir, mil gracias por todo.**

Déjenme reviews plis……(presente)

_Déjenme reviews plis……(pensamientos)_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Luciérnagas bajo La Luna Llena**_

**_Porque estoy contigo ya no hay miedo, ya no hay dolor, aunque mis esperanzas se evaporen en el vacío en donde se encuentra mi alma, tu luz me ilumina, tu amor me guía, tu calor me levanta, y la fe en nuestra felicidad me da fuerzas para luchar._**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _**

"**_Porque estoy contigo"_**

Itachi: que hacen aquí.

Deidara: sabes perfectamente porque estamos aquí.

Kisame: no harás que te llevemos a la fuerza o si Itachi-san.

Deidara: no querrás que nos llevemos en tu lugar a tu princesita pelirosada no! sabes que seria un regalo perfecto para el jefe.

Itachi: a Sakura nadie la toca me oyes! No me importa lo que suceda pero no se atrevan a tocarla.

Kisame: ya ves, vas entendiendo no! Itachi-san.

Deidara: además por lo visto tu mujercita no ha podido superar sus asuntos pendientes con tu hermanito o me equivoco, no es doloroso ver que la persona que amas, se encuentra en los brazos de otro al que ama en verdad no! porque ha estas alturas ya te abras dado cuenta lo que la bruja esta hizo no!

Itachi: a que te refieres?

Deidara mira a Miharu: que la estupida esa le hizo un hechizo a tu mujercita para que el primer tipo que la besara fuera su amor anhelado, y es mas que obvio que tu querida Miharu-chan fuese la que planeo que el estupido que se enamoraría de Sakura fueras tu.

Itachi abre los ojos desmesuradamente y lanza su vista hacia Miharu: Porque?

Miharu no contesto solo bajo la mirada.

_Itachi sintió como algo dentro de si se quebraba entonces esa era la verdad, entonces Sakura…..Sakura no le amaba de verdad._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Mientras Sakura aun seguía abrazada de Sasuke que parecía no querer soltarla, en eso llegaron Kakashi, Naruto e Ino, con los demás Ambus.

Naruto: Sakura-chan estas bien…….Kakashi-sensei ya nos…

Ino le da un golpe en la cabeza a Naruto: Baka!

Kakashi solo pareció sonreír bajo su mascara, los demás ambus no dijeron nada, se mantenían firmes tenían un deber aun que cumplir.

Sakura los miraba sin saber que decir, podía ser posible que Kakashi-sensei y los demás ya supieran sus motivos.

Pero de repente una angustia envolvió su alma, un latido doloroso azoto su confundido corazón, se separo de Sasuke inmediatamente. Sin saber porque volvió la vista hacia la lejanía donde se podían distinguir 4 figuras, 2 de ellas llevando a cabo una pelea, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Sasuke quien no perdía detalle de lo que hacia Sakura, al ver su reacción dirigió la vista allí, apretó sus manos en puños.

Sasuke: Akatsuki.

Al escuchar las palabras de Sasuke los demás espectadores volvieron la vista hacia ese lugar donde se llevaba la lucha entre dos miembros de esa temible organización.

Kakashi: son Kisame e I..(Dudo en seguir pero ya era demasiado tarde para titubeos de todas formas Sasuke ya lo sabia) Itachi.

Sakura seguía sin reaccionar solo veía la escena mientras lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

Sasuke empezaba a perder la cordura, pues inmediatamente activo su sharingan mientras el sello maldito empezaba a expandirse por su cuerpo, la ira lleno sus sentidos : por fin Itachi maldito hoy pagaras por haber hecho de mi lo que soy ahora, por haber matado a mis padres, por haber exterminado a mi clan.

Iba a empezar a correr y a dirigirse hacia Itachi, pero Kakashi junto a los demás ambus se interpusieron en su camino y Naruto le sostenía de los brazos.

Sasuke: no interfieran……ese maldito…

Pero de repente recibió un fuerte puñetazo que no le permitió seguir hablando, abrió los ojos sorprendido volvió la vista a el lugar de donde había venido el puño y la vio Sakura le miraba con rencor y llorando.

Sakura: no voy a permitir que le hagas daño.

Sasuke la miro sorprendido: que! De que estas hablando que no te das cuenta que ese es el maldito que ha hecho que mi vida sea tan miserable.

Sakura le miro enojada: tú solo eres el que ha hecho de tu vida miserable, me oyes siempre creyendo que el culpable de todas tus penas has sido Itachi, negándote a ver más allá de tu nariz.

Sasuke: pero que dices yo lo vi., el los asesino a todos los que yo amaba y me encadeno a esta miseria, dijo que yo solo existía para que le matara.

Sakura: y porque crees que lo hizo ehh?

Sasuke: porque su sed de sangre no tiene limites, déjame en paz no te metas donde no sabes.

Sakura: que no se, tu eres el que no sabes, Itachi no fue quien mato a tu clan, lo hizo el líder de Akatsuki, quien tenia los ojos puestos en el talento de Itachi y como sabia que este se negaría a unirse a el, pues tenia lazos inútiles que no le permitirían unirse a su sucio grupo, decidió acabar con ellos. Lo hizo en la cara de Itachi, mientras los demás estupidos subordinados de ese tipo tenían inmovilizado a Itachi, tu no sabes lo que el ha sufrido. Nunca lo entenderías. Le espeto llorando.

Sasuke: mentira! Eso no es mas que una estupida excusa de ese bastardo! además que tu no sabes de lo que hablas. Deja de meterte en mis asuntos.

Sakura: Claro que lo se, el me lo dijo y yo confió en el, y sabes algo! Porque el líder de Akatsuki no te mato a ti también, porque sabia que tu eras lo que el necesitaba para chantajear a Itachi, le hizo firmar un contrato con sangre diciendo que se echaría la culpa por la muerte del clan Uchiha, a cambio de tu vida, y que debía permanecer en akatsuki hasta que el decidiera. El lo hizo por ti no lo entiendes, lo hizo porque no podía permitir que la única persona que le quedaba y que amaba fuese asesinada injustamente por un estupido sediento de poder. Le soltó gritando

Sakura: Por eso no dejare que le hagas daño, el es la persona mas importante para mi y lo amo.

Dicho eso hecho a correr a donde se encontraba Itachi y Kisame peleando, dejando a Sasuke en estado de shock por la lluvia de realidades que se incrustaban en su destrozado corazón y dejando a los demás muy sorprendidos. Aun así sus dos amigos parecieron comprender sus sentimientos.

Naruto: Saku…Sakura-chan es muy apasionada.

Ino sonrió: siempre fue así, una valiente guerrera por defender su amor…me alegro por ti Sakura.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Mientras Sakura corría: Itachi……mi amor lo he comprendido todo sin ti …..Todo mi camino se vuelve oscuridad aunque la luz rodee todo mi ser, sin el resplandor de tu amor me encuentro perdida, no permitiré que te arrebaten de mi lado, porque solo estando contigo, a tu lado me siento completa, me siento capaz de lograr cualquier cosa, porque solo a tu lado soy feliz. Porque estoy contigo._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

Kisame: Itachi-san date por vencido no puedes contra mí, ya no!, al final lograremos llevarte con nosotros.

_Kisame: si es cierto que parece que voy venciendo, pero es solo porque con la persona con quien estoy peleando no parece el Itachi-san que yo conozco será que…._

_Deidara: Itachi-san solo esquiva los ataques de Kisame, que le sucede? No es el Itachi-san de siempre, porque no hace nada, porque parece haberse dado por vencido desde el principio, porque no tiene ánimos para pelear, tanto le afecto lo de ella._

_Miharu: Itachi-san!_

Itachi: ya no me importa.

Decía mientras miraba fijamente a Kisame, el cual al escucharle se enojo, alzo su katana Samehada (no me acuerdo si se llama así xD) dispuesto a atinarle con un golpe, mientras Itachi cerro los ojos.

De repente….

…………Itachi, Itachi….grito desesperadamente y Kisame detuvo todo ataque mientras ella se atravesaba entre ellos dos.

Itachi abrió los ojos y allí la vio : Sakura?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke reaccionando y soltándose de Naruto: Ja! No voy a creerme ese cuento chino. No solo me robo mi infancia si no a la mujer que amo, maldito.

Se preparaba para ir donde Itachi y Sakura , Ino y Naruto se preparaban a atacarle para impedirle que fuera, iban a golpearlo pero el esquivo sus ataques.

Sasuke: inútil! No pueden detenerme. Ahora déjenme cumplir con mi deber, soy un vengador.

De repente sin saber porque Sasuke callo al suelo inconciente, Ino y Naruto miraron sorprendidos.

Ino: pero que?

Naruto: que coño?

Y lo vieron Kakashi parado al lado del cuerpo inconciente de Sasuke.

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei?

Kakashi: alguien tenía que detenerle no!(sonrió) además a partir de ahora ya no podemos interferir.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura llorando: porque? Que te sucede? Es que acaso quieres morir y dejarme sola?

Itachi: Saku…

Pero no lo dejaron seguir hablando pues Kisame reinicio de nuevo su ataque.

Kisame gritando: no te entrometas, le dijo a punto de darle a Sakura con su Katana.

Pero al momento del golpe. Algo hizo que se detuviera e Itachi agarro del cuello a Kisame dándole un certero golpe, y mientras Kisame iba perdiendo el conocimiento le dijo: te dije que no permitiría que le hicieras daño, a ella no!

Luego Itachi dirigió una mirada a Sakura: estas bien?

Sakura llorando y corriendo a abrazar a Itachi: si! Pero porque? Itachi? Porque?

Deidara se quedo con la boca abierta como era posible si hace unos segundos Itachi no quería luchar ni hacer nada pero apareció ella y el .

Deidara se preparo para atacarles pero la chica de cabellos rojo-ocre se le atravesó en el camino.

Miharu: no te entrometas Dei-chan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura: Itachi? Responde ehhh es que acaso ya no me amas y querías abandonarme?

Itachi: Yo….

Sakura lo miro a los ojos.

Itachi: yo solo quería que fueses feliz.

Sakura: como voy a ser feliz si tu te das por vencido y te vas de mi lado.

Itachi: se que lo que sientes por mi no es mas que una ilusión, se lo del hechizo de Miharu y…

Sakura lo interrumpió: no me importa, si es un hechizo o lo que diablos sea, tu me amas y yo te amo entiendes eso es lo que cuenta, lo que siento por ti es tan fuerte que no podría vivir si no estuvieras a mi lado, aunque sea una ilusión, lo que siento aquí dentro no me permitiría estar lejos de ti, porque es mas fuerte que cualquier verdad, porque te amo mas que a mi vida.

Itachi se aparto de su lado: pero y Sasuke no sentiste nada al verle, al besarle. Es a el a quien verdaderamente amas, yo lo he entendido todo y no voy a interponerme. Solo quiero que seas feliz.

Sakura: sobre Sasuke, tu sabes que por mas que el tiempo pase y me aleje de su lado no puedo evitar quererle, pero...

Itachi apartando la mirada de ella: entiendo.

Sakura tomo con sus manos el rostro de Itachi para que le mirara: pero no quiero estar al lado de otra persona que no seas tu, porque mi amor por ti puede mas que un hechizo, porque amo la persona que eres, yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, porque cuando estoy contigo me haces sentir cosas que ni en mis mas bellos sueños yo podría imaginar sentir, porque si estoy contigo puedo volar y ser quien yo quiero ser, porque no me importa el hechizo porque te amo a ti y no voy a permitir que nada ni nadie me aparte de tu lado. Además Yo soy feliz, y no necesito nada más, Porque estoy contigo.

Itachi: Sakura …..La miro sorprendido y le dijo: a mi tampoco me importa el hechizo, porque yo también te amo.

Y Sakura le sonrió, Itachi la abrazo y la beso, mientras se besaban una luz blanca parecía emanar de su ser, llenando todo a su alrededor de paz.

**Fin del Cáp. 10**

**Déjenme reviews plis!!!!!**


	11. El comienzo del final Ita vrs Sasu I

**Hola como están espero que súper bien….gomen..gomen.. a todos por esta prolongada demora, les debo a todos mis lectores una disculpa, y se que no tengo una excusa justificable, pero quiero que sepan que si me demore demasiado fue porque he estado de los ánimos por los suelos, la escuela me tiene ocupada, también que inicie mis otros fics, y también que mi inspiración a estado completamente nula, y el manga de Naruto me tiene decepcionada en algunos sentidos…… se que también este capitulo no los convenza mucho, se que algunas van a querer matarme (espero que no) pero quiero que sepan que todo pasa por algo y que los acontecimientos que sucedan solo servirán para fortalecer la verdad…también quiero comentarles que se me ha hecho mas largo de lo que esperaba el fic no se de cuantos cáps. Mas habrán, la verdad lo pensaba terminar en este Cáp. Pero me replante la situación y decidí cambiar lo que tenia pensado, espero que en el siguiente Cáp...el contexto sea mucho mejor, tratare de esforzarme mas, y espero que este Cáp.. Presentado a continuación sea de su agrado, y me regalen unos reviews, con opiniones y recomendaciones, mil gracias por la atención prestada...las quiero mucho!!!!!!mil gracias por todos los reviews mandados!!!!  
**

Déjenme reviews plis……(presente)

_Déjenme reviews plis……(pensamientos)_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 11.- **_**Luciérnagas Bajo la Luna Llena**_

**_"Entre el amor que quiero, y el amor que deseo, se inicia una lucha sin fin"_**

**_Sentimientos de angustia le hacen alejarlo de mi lado y el otro tratara de aprovechar y sacar ventaja de su debilidad._**

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_**El comienzo del final, " Itachi vrs Sasuke" parte I**_

Sabia que no estaban a salvo, sabia que tarde o temprano esto terminaría pero no le importaba en lo absoluto , porque estaba con el... con Itachi y con la fe en el amor que le profesaba….

…………..Uchiha Itachi, criminal de rango S, desertor de Konoha y Haruno Sakura cómplice y desertora de Konoha, serán trasladados inmediatamente a la prisión de Konoha donde serán juzgados así que si no quieren tener mas problemas entréguense por voluntad propia..

Tanto Itachi como Sakura volvieron la vista a esa voz y se dieron cuenta que estaban rodeados por los anbus , y quien les había dicho aquellas palabras había sido Kakashi, mientras Naruto tenia a Sasuke desmayado e Ino les miraba con pena…instintivamente Sakura se posiciono delante de Itachi, con los brazos extendidos a cada lado protegiéndole.

Sakura: no dejare que se lo lleven, jamás permitiré que le hagan daño….

Itachi la miro por un instante con una mirada de melancolía: Sakura!

Kakashi y los Anbus le miraron sorprendidos.

Anbu x: Haruno Sakura, no haga ninguna tontería…no complique más su situación….

Pero no termino de hablar porque Kakashi le indico que parara.

Kakashi miro a su alumna: no hagas las cosas mas difíciles Sakura, si se entregan por voluntad propia, tú puedes aspirar al perdón y si se confirma que Itachi es inocente del asesinato del clan Uchiha su pena no será la muerte.

Sakura con lagrimas en los ojos: pero yo no quiero que…

Kakashi: entiende..

Itachi: Sakura..

Sakura le miro..

Itachi: no te entrometas mas Sakura..

Sakura: pero Itachi..

Itachi: Suficiente… ( luego miro a Kakashi) acepto ..pero quiero que quede claro que Sakura no tiene nada que ver en esto, ella es inocente, espero que nada más se me juzgue a mí..

Sakura: pero Itachi que estas diciendo…..

Pero Itachi la interrumpió tomando de nuevo la palabra dirigiéndose a Kakashi….

Itachi: así que si me entrego, pido por que Sakura sea liberada de cualquier acusación…ella esta bajo un hechizo que le efectuó mi compañera de la organización, sus sentimientos son falsos, así que si ha hecho algo indebido no ha sido por su voluntad, si no por efecto del hechizo así que es completamente inocente…

Sakura lloraba mientras no entendía que era lo que quería Itachi, porque se echaba la culpa solo el, si ella creía que después de lo que habían hablado estarían juntos para siempre no importaba donde…pero porque se sacrificaba así…..ella quería estar con el y se sentía tan inútil, tan impotente…pero esta vez…esta vez... no iba a permitir que nada le pasara a el….haría lo que fuera por estar a su lado..no!..no iba a perderle…no como perdió a…..

Kakashi les miro, luego miro a los Anbu y dijo: esta bien…

Sakura: pero …Kakashi-sensei eso no es cierto y usted lo sabe perfectamente quiero que se me juzgue también si es que soy culpable….

Pero Itachi la interrumpió: Sakura…basta…

Sakura miro a Itachi: pero que dices Itachi, no..no hagas esto…yo te amo…y quiero estar contigo..donde sea…como sea…solo quiero estar a tu lado…porque yo…

Pero Itachi activo el Sharingan y se le quedo mirado fijamente : lo siento Sakura..

Sakura: pero que…..(mientras iba cerrando sus ojos y quedaba desmayada pero alcanzo a leer de los labios de Itachi un "Te amo" y en su mirada un "nunca lo olvides")

Itachi cerro los ojos, los abrió de nuevo e inmediatamente sus ojos estaban sin el Sharingan, el sabia que posiblemente no saldría de esto, era el final, pero era mejor esto que arriesgarse a seguir con la vida de criminal en Akatsuki, bueno si es que seguía así pero estaba seguro que el líder de Akatsuki no le había mandado a buscar para recibirlo con los brazos abiertos, el nunca lo dejaría en paz y el no podría arriesgar a Sakura a nada …además si se entregaba así se aseguraría que Sakura estaría en Konoha a salvo, y que posiblemente la Hokage no le permitiría salir de nuevo de la aldea, ella estaría segura, aunque el no estuviera mas, así que mientras tenia en brazos a una Sakura desmayada, y se la daba a Kakashi, se entrego..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras la joven Miharu y Dei-chan observaban la escena en silencio..

Cuando los anbus se llevaban a Itachi…Miharu quiso acercarse….pero Itachi volvió la mirada y negó con la cabeza….

Miharu bajo la mirada: entendido Itachi-sempai..

Deidara le miro: pero que dices idiota hay que impedir que se lleven a Itachi-san no te quedes allí como estupida…

Deidara iba a comenzar a ir donde ellos pero Miharu extendió un brazo no permitiéndole seguir avanzando..

Deidara enojada: que te sucede..

Miharu: es la voluntad de Itachi-san ….Deidara no te entrometas mas, vamonos…antes que nos lleven a nosotros también.

así Deidara tomo en sus brazos a Kisame, y junto a Miharu desaparecieron del lugar…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al llegar a Konoha fue inmediatamente encarcelado el criminal de rango S Uchiha Itachi, la noticia fue toda una revolución, mientras Sakura se encontraba custodiada en el hospital, y Uchiha Sasuke estaba en una celda de alta seguridad para evitar cualquier enfrentamiento sin sentido….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otro lado…..

Miharu: no quería que esto pasara.

Deidara: pero no hiciste nada para detenerlo.

Miharu: ya te lo dije antes era la voluntad de Itachi-san…a pesar de esto….el destino esta tomando otro rumbo…..y seguro será mas favorable.

Deidara: si tu dices eso será por algo……además estoy segura que todo esto es porque….ella..

Miharu: si ella…..ella fue capaz de cambiar el camino de Itachi-san…

De repente apareció alguien interrumpiendo la pequeña conversación…

……..pero aun falta una cosa por hacer, si quieren salvar a Itachi.

Deidara: Tu..Tu..eres..que haces aquí.

Miharu la interrumpió: shhhhh calma Dei-chan luego te lo explico si…(miro a la persona) si , no te preocupes, lo que paso cambia mucho las cosas, estoy segura que todos estarán de acuerdo en revelarse contra el jefe….(sonrió)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En Konoha…..días después….

Tsunade: entiende ya Sakura..

Sakura: pero Tsunade-sama…onegai…se lo suplico déjeme verlo..

Tsunade: que no….no hagas las cosas mas difíciles…por un pelo te haz salvado gracias a la discreción del equipo de Kakashi…

Sakura: pero usted no entiende que le amo…amo a Itachi Uchiha con todo mi corazón…si a el se le condena a pena de muerte yo…también quiero tenerla…le amo demasiado y no podría vivir sin el ( con lagrimas en los ojos)

Tsunade: lo que sientes es efecto del hechizo…. que no te das cuenta..

Sakura: no me importa….Nadie podría entender lo que siento…nadie podría comprenderle a el….yo….

Tsunade ablando su mirada: no creas que no te entiendo Sakura….pero entiende tu también que el se ha sacrificado por ti…no le decepciones…además aun el consejo no ha tomado una decisión definitiva de lo que se hará con Uchiha Itachi luego de las declaraciones del equipo de Kakashi, pero aun se necesitan pruebas de su inocencia….

Sakura: pero…

Tsunade: esta bien te dejare verle….pero con una condición…

Sakura llorando: arigatou Tsunade-sama..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por otro lado…

En una celda de máxima seguridad….se encontraba un guapo moreno fastidiado por el encierro…y estaba allí no era porque no pudiera salir si no por la amenaza de que seria condenado…pero aun eso le daba igual, ja! Como si le importara eso mientras cumpliera su venganza…lo único que lo retenía allí habían sido las ultimas palabras de Tsunade **_"Si haces algo estupido, vas a perder definitivamente a Sakura, además están en camino las posibles pruebas sobre la inocencia de tu hermano y también aun tienes una oportunidad con ella, así que no lo arruines esta vez"_**

_Sasuke: Tsk! Hasta no ver no creer vieja!_ Pensaba Sasuke luego de recordar que posiblemente Itachi fuera inocente.

Años antes a Sasuke el hecho de perder a Sakura le hubiera importado una mierda, pero ahora aun siendo como era, estaba sufriendo, las palabras que le había dicho Sakura, le habían dolido hasta el alma, como era posible que estuviera enamorada de su hermano, esto era tan estupido, irreal, ah claro el hechizo recordó, pero el recuerdo de la desesperación en la mirada de Sakura al suplicarle por Itachi le había partido su frió corazón en mil pedazos…pero también estaba consiente que todo lo que había ocurrido había sido su culpa, como había sido tan idiota ...como la había dejado partir así…pero no….la iba a recuperar, iba a luchar por ella, costara lo que costara…sin querer recordó lo que hacia unos instantes, ella le había pedido en la mini conversación que habían tenido…

_**FLASH BACK….**_

_Sakura: Sasuke-kun._

_Sasuke: Sakura! _Dijo sorprendido_. Que quieres vienes a defender de nuevo al imbecil de Itachi._

_Sakura: Itachi no es un imbecil…y a lo que vengo es a disculparme por haberte golpeado pero no iba a permitir que le dañaras._

_Sasuke: si y luego me soltaste el cuento chino de que es inocente._

_Sakura: Y lo es!_

_Sasuke: no lo creo._

_Sakura con lagrimas en los ojos: Sasuke..yo..yo quiero pedirte…suplicarte._

_Sasuke la miro atentamente._

_Sakura: por favor Sasuke-kun no le hagas daño a Itachi, mantente alejado de el, espera que vengan las pruebas de su inocencia, por favor te lo suplico no …no le hagas sufrir mas._

_Sasuke: Sakura!_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**_

Sasuke: aun así después de esto... no voy perderte mi Sakura.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras que……

Itachi se encontraba en una celda custodiada por los mejores anbus, además que todo alrededor de celda tenia sellos para evitar cualquier escape….

Itachi se encontraba meditando algo…el sabia que podía escapar, pero no iba a hacerlo, pues se había entregado por el bien de Sakura…

Pero algo interrumpió sus pensamientos….

Anbu Y: pero Hokage-sama, el consejo tiene prohibida cualquier visita al prisionero Uchiha Itachi…por seguridad….

Los otros anbus iban a replicar también pero…

Tsunade: aquí la Hokage soy yo así acate simplemente la orden y ya!

Anbu Y: como usted diga Hokage-sama

Itachi alzo una ceja…..quien seria... seguro la Hokage iba a interrogarle o algo, y el por instante tubo la esperanza de que fuera Sakura la que quisiera verle, aunque creía que no le permitirían especialmente a ella visitarle, pero aun así tenia que hablar con ella, debía terminar de una vez por todas con lo que llevaba pensando desde hace días..

_Itachi: eso es lo mejor, si tengo una oportunidad de verla se lo diré….es lo más sano._

Pero algo lo saco de sus pensamientos..

….Itachi…

Itachi volvió la vista: eh! Sakura ( el corazón de Itachi latió tan fuerte, que pensó que saldría de su pecho rebotando de emoción con solo escucharla decir su nombre)

De repente el Anbu abrió la puerta para que la Haruno entrara, mientras la cerraba de nuevo, se retiro junto a la Hokage y los otros anbus y esta les pidió completa discreción.

Sakura: Itachi, mi amor como estas? (le sonrió)

_Itachi la miro desconcertado un instante : ella esta tan hermosa_..pensó, al verla sintió aquella calidez en su corazón que solo ella podía hacerle sentir, y los días que estuvo sin verla en ese momento le parecieron eternos, sentía como si hubieran pasado milenios sin ver su sonrisa, su mirada, sin sentir sus caricias, su calidez, su cercanía, y sin tener su amor..

Ella corrió a abrazarle con lágrimas en los ojos…

Sakura aferrándose a Itachi, con su cara enterrada en el pecho de el: Te extrañe tanto.

Itachi la miro allí abrazada a el, pero en un momento cambio la mirada de ternura con que la observaba y paso a tener una fría y dura…

Itachi serio: que haces aquí Sakura!

Sakura separándose un poco: vine a verte! Yo…estaba preocupada por ti.

Itachi separándose completamente de ella: Nadie te pidió que vinieras, además no te preguntaste si yo quería o no verte.

Sakura: Itachi que sucede? Porque estas así, pensé que te alegraría verme.

Itachi: no! no se que haces aquí vete…

Sakura: pero Itachi yo…yo te amo y tu me amas recuerdas….

Itachi: si te ame fue por el hechizo no lo olvides

Sakura: pero ya lo habíamos hablado y dijiste…dijiste que no te importaba el hechizo.

Itachi: eso era antes.

Sakura: que quieres decir?

Itachi: que ya no siento, ni pienso lo mismo. Ya se me paso el efecto de esa estupidez.

Sakura: estupidez?

Itachi: si! O que creías que si no fuera por la estupidez del hechizo que te hizo la mocosa….yo podría fijarme en ti….ja! no hagas reír.

Sakura con lagrimas en los ojos: No!..no te creo…porque estas haciendo esto Itachi…..si lo haces para protegerme, no te preocupes todo va a salir bien mi amor.

Itachi: ahh crees que hago esto por ti, no me lo digas, estas equivocada, si me entregue fue porque ya no me interesa seguir complicándome la vida pero si no lo entiendes no es mi problema.

Sakura con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas: Itachi me lastimas.

Itachi: y! que quieres que haga…ves! Mírate crees que yo en verdad podría amar a una niñita llorona, estas de broma!

Sakura: Itachi!

Itachi activo su Sharingan: Si no te largas, usare estos ojos contigo.

Sakura llorando: pero…tú no podrías….

Itachi: quieres probar….. mira niñita lo mejor es que te vayas!!! No quiero verte….ve a llorarle a Sasuke talvez el si te quiera.

Sakura lo miro con rencor: eres despreciable te desconozco tu no eres el Itachi que conocí.

Itachi: Dices conocerme…por favor..lárgate de una vez.

Sakura : Te Odio!!

E inmediatamente grito para que le llegaran a abrir la puerta y pudiera irse.

Cuando ella se había retirado, Itachi cerro los ojos, por el efecto que las palabras de Sakura le habían hecho sentir, sentía como cada célula de su cuerpo se moría lentamente solo con el hecho de pensar que había lastimado a la persona que amaba y por como ella le había lastimado también..

_Itachi: Sakura..ojala lo entiendas es lo mejor!_

En un momento los anbus le dejaron solo y alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos.

………al menos tuviste la decencia de dejarla.

Itachi: Sasuke, que quieres, vienes a completar tu venganza o que!

Sasuke: eso quisiera pero sabes, no lo hago, no porque no pueda, si no porque ella me lo pidió.

Itachi: Sakura!

Sasuke: si ella….espero que si sale cierto la estupidez de tu inocencia te largues de una vez por todas de nuestras vidas.

Itachi:………

Sasuke: y si te condenan seré yo, quien acabe contigo bastardo…..también mantente alejado de ella, como te lo dije antes, almenos la dejaste, espero que tengas bien claro que lo que ella siente por ti es solo por el hechizo.

Itachi le miro serio: eso lo se!

Sasuke: que bueno, porque no permitiré que ella vuelva a tu lado si te salvas de esta.

Diciendo esto Sasuke desapareció del lugar………dejando solo a Itachi.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fin del Cáp.!!!**

**Regálenme unas reviews!!! Onegai!!!!**


	12. Luna Llena Ita vrs Sasu II

_**Hola como estan espero que super bien, mil gracias por los reviews!!! las quiero mucho, comento que posiblemente el próximo sera el capitulo final, y espero de antemano que el cápitulo a continuacion sea de su agrado!!! y me regalen sus opiniones..muchas gracias por leer mi fic!!!  
**_

_(dejen reviews plis) recuerdos._

(dejen reviews plis) presente

------------------------- cambio de escena.

_**Luciérnagas bajo la Luna Llena.**_

_**En este mismo cielo cubierto de estrellas, bajo la inmensa Luna Llena que me ilumina, descubro al fin mis verdaderos sentimientos.-**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_

"_**Luna Llena"**_

Después de aquellas palabras, Itachi se quedo completamente solo le dolía perder a la mujer que amaba y le dolía saber que aunque se comprobara su inocencia Sasuke Jamás podría perdonarle.

Sonrió amargamente, algunas decisiones dolían tanto, pero a veces son necesarias para que las personas que amas puedan lograr encontrar la felicidad.-

_Itachi cerro los ojos: es lo mejor…lo se…lo entiendo….me conformo._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

**Por otro lado….**

Sasuke ya había sido liberado oficialmente, ya que había dado su palabra de no intervenir en nada mientras se juzgaba a Itachi…todos estaban muy sorprendidos, por la actitud del Uchiha, pues no entendían el porque, ajenos completamente al hecho de que Sasuke tomo esa decisión a petición de Sakura.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Una semana después….**

Sakura se encontraba en el hospital, esperando los resultados del estudio que le practicaron cuando llego a Konoha…..apareció Ino...

Sakura: y bien Ino.

Ino: pues aquí están los resultados de los exámenes pues estas muy bien de salud frentona (sonrió)…

Sakura: cerda…gracias y sobre lo otro?

Ino se puso seria: también esta la contestación del examen aparte que me pediste…y (cerro los ojos) lo siento Sakura es negativo.

Sakura se tapo la boca con las manos, aguantando los sollozos y las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir: no!

Ino la abrazo: lo siento..

Sakura llorando y aferrandose a Ino: yo quería….yo quería estar embarazada.

Ino: lo se! Se que guardabas la esperanza de tener un bebe de Itachi.

Sakura : yo a pesar de cómo me trato…tener un hijo suyo me hacia ilusión, pero así es la vida (se separo un poco) gracias Ino (mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas)

Sakura se retiro y mientras salía del hospital se encontró a Sasuke….

Sasuke: Sakura….¿estas ..bien?

Sakura: si…no te preocupes.

Sasuke: supe que fuiste a visitar al traidor asesino…

Sakura: no le llames así….y si lo vi…pero sabes al final no es asunto tuyo…pero un momento como supiste.(lo miro fijamente)

Sasuke: pues estaba encerrado también recuerdas, uno se entera de cosas .

Sakura: Ya!

Sasuke: pero en serio…estas bien luego de que hablaste con el.

Sakura triste: la verdad no te importa eso Sasuke…pero si quieres enterarte al fin he entendido…y se que se termino.

Sasuke:…….

Sakura: que querías en verdad Sasuke…no creo que hayas venido a preguntarme nada más por mi visita a Itachi..

Sasuke: pues…hmp!...bueno…yo…esto..quiero

_Sakura Inner: Sasuke esta.._

_Sakura: nervioso._

_Sakura Inner: no me lo creo..ver para creer…en nuestro momento de luto en nuestro corazón por el rechazo de mi amorcito Itachi-kun y vemos esto…_

_Sakura: si….yo…me siento ..tan mal…_

Sakura se entristeció aun mas…Sasuke se dio cuenta…y se apresuro a decirle.

Sasuke: hey! No estés así( se sonrojo un poco) además…yo quiero saber…si tu….bueno…si me darás una oportunidad de estar contigo.

A Sakura le sorprendió esa propuesta de Sasuke, la verdad se sentía muy mal, destrozada por lo de Itachi, pero aun así se sonrojo un poco por las palabras de Sasuke..

Sakura se dio la vuelta algo sonrojada: yo!...bueno…Sasuke ..no se que decirte, tu sabes que yo amo a tu hermano…yo no puedo prometerte nada…todo esto es tan reciente…y yo..

Sasuke se acerco: anda… por favor…solo inténtalo, aun me quieres no es cierto? (le susurro muy cerca de su oído)..

Sakura quien le daba la espalda a Sasuke se sonrojo un poco mas: yo…

Sasuke: me quieres verdad! Me lo dijiste antes.

Sakura: yo..

_Sakura Inner quien estaba también K.O. : pues…que…que le diremos…yo_

_Sakura: que te pasa ahora estas confundida tu….te acuerdas eras tu quien me decía que no debía dudar._

_Sakura Inner: pero…sabes que Itachi-papito nos desprecio y nos dijo esas cosas horribles, estoy molesta con el…Hmp! además bueno..Sasuke-kun …_

_Sakura: que te pasa, estas loca, deja de confundirme y de decirme esas cosas, yo amo a Itachi, no puedo estar así nada mas con Sasuke-kun…que te piensas que tengo corazón de condominio o que._

_Sakura Inner: hummm! Bueno ahora que lo dices corazón de condominio si tenemos…los queremos a los dos recuerdas, además lo de Itachi aunque me duela como a ti, es solamente por el hechizo no!_

_Sakura: si! Yo…guardaba la esperanza que no…pero el me trato tan mal aunque se que miente porque el no podría ser así….creo que aunque mis sentimientos fueran mas allá de el efecto del hechizo parece ser que Itachi cree que no es asi y que seguro ya no va a quererme, talvez para el si sea solo un hechizo! pero esa no es razón para que caiga en los brazos de Sasuke-kun el me hizo sufrir muchísimo…_

Sasuke al ver que Sakura se había quedado callada, ajeno a la plática que ella mantenía con su Inner, se acerco más y la abrazo por la espalda, recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Sakura.

Sasuke: entonces que dices…

Aquello Saco de sus pensamientos a Sakura, se aparto nerviosa de el, no podía mirarlo.

Sakura: yo esto..Sasuke…me tengo que ir.

Sasuke: pero y tu respuesta.

Sakura: pues ..bueno...yo..esto..lo tengo que pensar..(y se fue de allí lo más rápido que pudo)

Mientras Sasuke solo sonrió.

Sasuke: bien….al menos se …que Sakura esta confundida…no todo esta perdido.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…..esta decidido hemos esperado mucho tiempo, las pruebas no aparecen…

Tsunade: pero las pruebas están en camino….mi contacto me prometió que las traería.

………si las pruebas no aparecen en una semana mas….el criminal Uchiha Itachi será condenado a pena de muerte.

Tsunade: pero.

…esta decidido. ( se retiran)

_Tsunade: date prisa….si no se juzgara a un posible inocente._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

**2 días después…….**.

….Tsunade, ya estoy aquí..

Tsunade: ehh!

….así que ella es la Gondaime pues si que es linda….pero no parece tan vieja como habías dicho..

A Tsunade se le empieza a hinchar una vena en la sien: Jiraiya! A quien le anduviste contando que yo estoy vieja.

Jiraiya y su acompañante con una gotita en la cabeza.

…..uh! creo que mejor me voy, esto…hasta luego Jiraiya-sensei.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**En otro lado**…..una joven y hermosa pelirosa parecía dirigirse a un lugar…..

……a donde vas?

Sakura: Sasuke?

Sasuke: si! Dime puedo acompañarte a donde vayas!

A Sakura le pareció divertido como últimamente se portaba Sasuke con ella: en serio!

Sasuke: si! Ya te dije que haré cualquier cosa para que me des una oportunidad.

Sakura: Sasuke no me digas eso! ( se toco las mejillas)

Sasuke: porque no!

Sakura: porque yo….aun ..( lo miro pero no quería repetirle que aun amaba a Itachi)

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y suspiro pesadamente: si lo se tu quieres aun a ese tipo.

Sakura:…..

Sasuke cambio de tema: y dime a donde ibas.

Sakura: a donde Tsunade-sama…creo que le pediré que me de otra oportunidad en el hospital.

Sasuke: seguro con lo buen ninja medico que eres, ella te recibirá de nuevo.

Sakura se sonrojo un poco: como dices eso Sasuke.

Sasuke: es la verdad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**En la oficina de la Gondaime…**

Tsunade: y bien.

Jiraiya: esto es todo lo que encontramos sobre la inocencia de Itachi.

Tsunade: bien esto servirá…(dijo ojeando los papeles)..y dime porque te tardaste tanto.

Jiraiya serio: hubo una revuelta en akatsuki….el jefe esta muerto…..y los otros miembros se han dispersado buscando su propio modo de vida.

Tsunade: ósea que akatsuki se acabo.

Jiraiya: si!

Tsunade lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados: y la niña…la que trajiste, era miembro de akatsuki no es cierto….mira Jiraiya es una niñita no la estarás pervirtiendo.

Jiraiya: yo….ehehehe! no para nada!! Y si ella es un ex –miembro de esa organización pero es una conocida mía, si no fuese por ella no sabríamos casi nada de lo que esta sucediendo..

Tsunade: bien..

Jiraiya: y que crees que hará el consejo con Uchiha Itachi.

Tsunade: supongo que pena de muerte no le darán ..pero aun así no estará salvado de cualquier condena que se le imponga, ya que aunque sea inocente del asesinato del clan Uchiha , el sigue siendo un criminal.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mientras que….**.

Itachi solo en su celda recordaba lo que la Hokage le había dicho dos días antes…

_**Tsunade: así es Itachi como lo oyes…si en 1 semana no aparecen las pruebas, serás condenado a pena de muerte…lo siento.**_

_Itachi: estoy conforme…no importa..después de todo yo…_

Pero una vos interrumpió sus pensamientos.

……..te vas a quedar allí como idiota nada más.

Itachi abrió los ojos de repente para ver frente a el a la chica oji azul-verde.

Itachi: Hmp! Mocosa?

Miharu: Ta-Chan sorpresa! Itachi-sempai!

Itachi frunció el ceño: que haces aquí?

Miharu: vine a comprobar lo cobarde e idiota que eres.

Itachi con una venita en la frente: perdón!

Miharu: vas a dejar así como a así a la mujer de tus sueños, para que según tú sea feliz al lado de tu hermano.

Itachi cerró los ojos de nuevo: es lo mejor.

Miharu: estas seguro?

Itachi: que?

Miharu: estas seguro que en verdad Sakura-chan seria mas feliz con tu hermano que contigo.

Itachi abrió los ojos sorprendido pero rápidamente reacciono: Cállate! Estupida…tu eres la culpable de todo…Sabes perfectamente que Sakura no me ama…ella esta así confundida por tu culpa….ella verdaderamente ama a Sasuke…seguro que pronto se le pasa el efecto de lo que siente por mi y a mi también…

Miharu suspiro y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a Itachi y negando con la cabeza: enserio! …hummm!! Bueno como quieras …igual si tu lo dices….eres tan tonto….(lo miro) solo te recuerdo por si lo olvidaste **"que mis hechizos no te hacen efecto"** (sonrió recalcando estas palabras, Itachi la miro) hasta luego Itachi-san, las cosas son mas fáciles de lo crees…claro si tu pones de tu parte…bye bye ( y desapareció de un POFF)

Itachi se quedo nockeado por lo que Miharu-chan le había dicho…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Después**…ya era de noche en la aldea de la hoja….2 jóvenes iban caminado por allí…

Sakura enojada: rayos! No puedo creer que Tsunade-sama no podía atenderme…parece ser que después de haberme ido un tiempo, ahora a ella ya no le interesa recibirme.

Sasuke sonrió un poco: hmp!

Sakura lo miro: y tu porque sonríes.

Sasuke: por tu cara..te ves graciosa, estando enfadada.

Sakura: como eres! Ehhh pero en serio me alegra (sonrió un poco) como haz cambiado Sasuke.

Sasuke: todo lo hice por ti.

Sakura se sonrojo un poco: yo….

Sasuke: Sakura!

Sasuke se detuvo e hizo que Sakura se detuviera, sin querer habían estado caminando y no se habían dado cuenta que estaban en aquel lugar donde todo había iniciado y terminado entre ellos, en aquella banca cerca de la salida de Konoha…

Sakura:…Sasuke.

Sasuke: perdóname, por todo lo que te he hecho.

Sakura sorprendida pero reaccionado: yo…Sasuke no me pidas eso…yo…me dolió mucho lo que paso..y no se si..

Sasuke viendo su negativa decidió cambiar de tema miro a su alrededor: otra vez aquí…parece ser que siempre al fin y al cabo terminamos hablando aquí.

Sakura algo triste: si parece ser…es como una burla del destino.

Sasuke: si de noche, con mucha brisa y con la luna llena delante.

Sakura: lun…luna llena…

Sakura recordó cierta frase: "_solo el amor mutuo verdadero sellara el hechizo bajo la luna llena y tu lo sabrás"_

Sasuke: se la verdad Sakura.

Sakura: como..

Sasuke mirando hacia la luna: se que el hechizo se romperá si el amor es mutuo y verdadero y si te beso bajo la luna llena.

Sakura: yo…

Sasuke la miro de frente: déjame..

se acerco a ella, tomo entre sus manos sus mejillas, ella lo miraba con un deje de tristeza, con los ojitos dilatados, Sasuke estaba seguro que ella iba a llorar, ella era tan frágil y el la adoraba así, la amaba tanto..

Sakura: Sasuke yo…

Sasuke a punto de besarla: solo..déjame intentarlo.( y la beso)

Sasuke beso a Sakura, ella correspondió a su beso, pero nada paso.

Sakura separándose de Sasuke: yo ( lo miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, se tapo la boca con las manos) lo siento ( y salio corriendo)

Sasuke apretó los puños, activo el sharingan, el se había dado cuenta, y eso le dolía tanto..

Sasuke: pero aun así…no te quedaras con ella..maldito Itachi.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Al día siguiente….**

Tsunade: así es Itachi, tenemos las pruebas de tu inocencia, tendrás un juicio justo por tus otros crímenes.

Itachi hizo una reverencia: arigatou..Gondaime-sama.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**En otra parte…**

……Sakura-san…Sakura-san.

Sakura: si Shizune-san que sucede.

Shizune: tengo noticias sobre Uchiha Itachi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi: y ahora que quieres Sasuke?

Sasuke lo miro con algo de desprecio: ya me entere que eres inocente.

Itachi: solo a eso venias.

Sasuke: no! vine a decirte que pase lo que pase, espero que te largues de esta aldea cuando cumplas tu condena, y también vengo a recordarte que no te acerques a Sakura.

Itachi: a que le temes Sasuke, creí que me lo habías dicho suficiente la otra vez.

Sasuke: tsk! Yo no le temo a nada referido a Sakura y tú.

Itachi: estas seguro.

Sasuke: a que quieres jugar aniki.

Itachi: a nada! Solamente que he descubierto cosas.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse: a nadie le importan.

Itachi: he cambiado de opinión.

Sasuke se detuvo y le dirigió la mirada: sobre que!

Itachi: ahora que no estoy condenado a muerte, luchare por quedarme con ella. (Lo miro retadoramente)

Sasuke activo su sharingan: eso lo veremos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fin del Cáp!!!**

**Regalenme unos reviews plis!!!! **


End file.
